Where Is Usagi A New Star is Born
by serenityrain2233
Summary: What if Usagi disappeared before the battle with Galaxia? What if she lost her memory and what if she's not even in Japan anymore but returns as some one else now the scouts are in search of their princess just as the three lights are. Will they find her?
1. Chapter 1

What if Usagi disappeared before the battle with Galaxia? What if she lost her memory and what if she's not even in Japan anymore now the others are in search of their princess just as the three lights are.

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean she gone?" Seiya yelled at the girls standing before him Taiki and Yaten standing off to the side.

"We lost her no one knows where she is?" Minako said sadly.

"Don't worry We will find her you three have your own problems." Haruka spoke to then all harshly then walked away with Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru following her.

"This is a fine time for her to go missing I can't believe her..." Rei said folding her arms upset.

"We'll find her Rei." Makoto said putting her hand on her shoulder.

Days went by then weeks of searching then weeks turned into months.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Yaten asked Minako as she was leaning against a wall after school.

"No... I'm worried we shouldn't be going through this again. it took us all so long to find her before now we're searching for her again." Minako said putting her hand on her mouth. Yaten looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well enough about that I'm sure she's fine where ever she is right." She said with a laugh.

"Minako you will find her." Yaten said to reassure her.

"Thanks Yaten... So what's that new singer like the one from the U.S. I heard she's pretty good and that this is her first tour, no one seems to get to close to her." Minako said trying to lighten the mood.

"We haven't been able to see her, like you said no one gets close to her... I feel something with in her songs though like in our songs to find our princess." Yaten spoke. " Seiya has been trying to get in for two days now to see her." Yaten finished.

"The concert is tonight right?" Minako asked.

"Yes, your coming aren't you." Yaten said to her.

"We're all coming duh.. We would never miss a concert." She said now walking a way waving at him.

Taiki and Seiya walked up behind Yaten.

"They still have not heard anything." Yaten said turning to Seiya.

"Lets go we have a show tonight remember we still have our own princess to find.

That night the mysterious singer made her entrance onto the stage.

"Look it's her..." Ami said pointing.

"Wow she's gorgeous..." Makoto said to the group.

"You think that they will do a song together?" Rei asked.

"Yaten said that they haven't even seen her she won't let any one get near her." Minako said.

The music started.

"Hello all my wonder fans!! The first song tonight will be..." She stopped listening to the crowd screaming out what they wanted to here. "A thousand miles..." with that the music began again with the crowed going wild the lights went up and flashed all different colors with the beat of the song she started the song and walking across the stage entertain the crowed.

"Wow she is good." Seiya said back stage there then came at time when there eyes met they were enchantingly blue it was like she was singing right to him Yaten and Taiki noticed this as well they felt the energy this girl was producing.

Haruka and her group also made it to the concert.

"You all feel that?" She said to that group standing around her on the other side of the stage.

"Yes, It's a familiar energy." Hotaur said looking at the girl on the stage.

"What do you think Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"Not sure right now but I think we better watch her" Setsuna said watching the girl.

The song was over and then the three lights took the stage as they passed her they definitely felt something.

They started there song and Kaelyn stood there listening to there song she was told that she would be doing a song with them after a while. The song ended then Seiya spoke to the crowed.

"Alright now we have a surprise for all of you we've been told that miss Kaelyn would like to try and do a song with us..." He said with a smile then invited her back out onto the stage when she came out the crowed was ecstatic.

Seiya extended his hand to her and she took it, handing her a mic the music started the song that was chosen for them was If I never knew you. Seiya started then when Kaelyn started the whole audience was silent they continued the song

Haruka and her group along with the others out in the crowed were all thinking the same thing along with Seiya and the other lights on stage this was there Usagi but how. Seiya and Kaelyn were close at the end of the song each one felt something a that moment just standing there looking in her eyes.

The crowed then took off screaming for an on core. The music again started and the lights picked it up in no time playing along with the beat then the two again started to singing. The song now was I can't help falling in love with you.

Kaelyn worked the cowed then made her way around Seiya they were singing perfectly together the duets were working out just like their mangers had hoped. The next song was picked and sent to Yaten as Kaelyn and Seiya finished Angel in my heart.

Kaelyn's voice was magical and blended perfect with the three lights.

As Kaelyn sang the words to the song were heard loud and clear to certain fans that were listening.

The song ended along with the concert the curtains were down and the four stood back stage.

"Well that was enjoyable glad we could sing together well bye now..." Kaelyn said walking away.

"Wait... " Seiya said as she ran off.

"You think is Usagi don't you Seiya." Taikia asked him.

With that Haruka and Michiru walked up.

"So you think the same thing then." Haruka spoke up behind them

"What do you know about her?" Michiru asked.

"About as much as you do, she will not see any one this was the first time we saw or spoke to her." Yaten said standing there with arms crossed.

"This is actually the first time She has agreed to be seen in public. I do find it odd that she would make her public appearance here in Japan before The U.S. that's where she made it big." Taiki said looking at the girls standing in front of them.

"She had the same eyes as Usagi." Seiya whispered.

Days went by and everyone was going crazy not knowing who this Kaelyn person really was and the three lights were right security around her was tight Haruka and Michiru had tried to get in to see her and no luck.

"Haruka we might have to ask Seiya and the lights for help on this one she Sang with Seiya so she might see him." Michiru said as the guards turned them away.

Haruka sighed. "You might be right on this one" Haruka said both walking away.

Well here is chapter on I know it's short but I wanted to put my Idea out there that and this is not the only fic I'm currently working on so tell me what you think bye now...


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter Two**

Haruka and Michiru met with Seiya later that day.

"I'm sorry I can't help you she has refused to see me imparticular." Seiya said hanging his head.

"Your opinion Seiya do you think that she's...?" Haruka asked raising Seiya's head.

"Usagi..." Seiya spoke softly.

"There is a question I must ask here, since when can Usagi sing like that?" Michiru inquired.

"You have a point Michiru but we can't deny what we all felt the other night." Haruka said folding her arms.

"Seiya!!!" Yelled a voice it was Yaten.

"What is it Yaten?" Seiya asked once Yaten reached them.

"Guess who is down in the studio right now? Kaelyn, she's practicing right now Taiki said she just got there." Yaten said looking at the three standing there.

"Well I guess I can get you two in lets go.." Sieya said they all started towards the studio.

When they got there, there was a huge crowd outside the studio mostly men wanting to get a look at Kaelyn Seiya and Yaten pushed there way through the crowd along with Haruka and Michiru they finally reached the doors the guards rushed the four of them in right away waiting for them was Taiki.

"About time you got here this way." Taiki said leading the way she was starting another song there was no one in the room but her and the music the song was called first love she sang it in Japanese which surprised them seeing as she was from the states.

"How is this possible the research I did on her said that she had absolutely no Japanese back ground." Taika said to them all as they listened to the song.

"So you have done research on her then?" Haruka asked then the same music started again and this time the song was sung in English.

once in a while you are in my mind

I think about the days that we had

And I dream that this would all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

just like your memories How I want here to be with you once more

You are always gonna be the one

and you should know how I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again oh, Don't say no

You are always gonna be the one in my life.

So true, I believe I can never find somebody like you my first love

Once in a while you are in my dreams I can feel the warmth of your embrace and I pray that it will all come back to me if only you knew every moment in time nothing goes on in my heart just like your memories and how I want here to be with you once more

yah yah yah

you will always be inside my heart and you should know how I wish I could have never let you go

come into my life again please don't say no...

now and forever you are still the one in my heart

so true, I believe I could never find

somebody like you my first love

oh... oh...

You are always gonna be the one

and you should know how I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again oh, Don't say no

You are always gonna be the one

So true, I believe I can never find...

now and forever...

Kaelyn finished her song then spoke to her audience.

"You know this is a private session." She spoke stern to the five standing there.

"Kaelyn its just that we wanted to see you." Seiya said to her.

"If I had wanted to see you then I would have and that goes for all of you understand." She said then started walking away from them.

"What is your problem Why do you insist on hiding away from the world." Haruka said to her making her stop.

"I'm not the one with the problem it's the rest of the world that has the problem I think. I was happy once till..." Kaelyn stopped what she was saying. "You know what this is none of your business." She finished.

"You are a person who has the world at her finger tips yet you are not happy..." Taiki said to her he had hit a nerve with that statement and she continued to walk away before she did she glared at Haruka and Michiru then gracefully walked out the door and headed to her room.

"Did you see the way she looked at us Michiru?" Haruka asked, Michiru nodded in agreement.

Later that week Taiki was out walking about on his day off when he spotted a girl with long red hair he followed her for a bit.

"Why are you following me?" The girl asked turning to look at Taiki.

"You!! It's you... What are you doing out and about and why do you have red hair?" Taiki said to her she then hushed him.

"Quiet I don't want any one to know that its me Taiki." Kaelyn said to him then looked around to see if she'd been found out.

This gave Taiki a laugh.

"It's not funny stop laughing." She said starting to walk away from him.

"Hey wait up stop..." He said catching her.

"If you want to see or speak to me you can come to my room tomorrow." She told him then disappeared into the crowd Taikia left in shock at what had just happened there.

later that day he got everyone together and told them what was going on.

"I don't believe it she told you to come to her room tomorrow." Minako said.

"Yah she lets no one get near her." Makoto said.

"This could be the way we can get our foot in the door with her." Ami said.

"Yes, that's true but what if she's not Usagi? Rei said bringing every one down.

"One thing to think about this girl for some reason chose Taiki, She has deliberately avoided everyone that could pin point her as Usagi weather she knows she's doing it or not." Ami spoke up

"It's true I could not tell if it was her or not Usagi and I have never gotten along that well." Taiki added.

That evening the enemy attacked till now the enemy had died down it was as if they were looking for some one now and advancing their search.

Each scout attacked it was no good this time even the light had didn't make a difference.

just as the enemy had the upper hand they heard a voice shout taking out the enemy with their attack every one looked around to see who it was but all they saw was a figure in the night standing proud and strong who ever this person was didn't care to save the person that had been transformed luckily they weren't hurt this time the figure vanished.

The next day Taiki went to Kaelyn's room as told he knocked at the door and it was opened by a girl who then left the room. Kaelyn then entered the sitting room.

"So you came Taiki.." She said with a smile. "So what do you and your friends wish to know about me?" She asked getting right to the point.

He just stood there puzzled at her as she sat down in a chair.

"You and your friends are for some reason interested in me right why?" She asked.

"Well... where are you from?" He asked taking a seat across from her.

"I'm from New York..." She said looking at him. "What's the real reason you are here?" She asked.

"I'm here to find out if you are a person that disappeared about 6 months ago she was very important." Taiki said.

Kaelyn was silent for a moment deep in thought.

"You have dreams about you being another person don't you?" Taiki asked hoping her had not crossed a line with such a bold statement.

"My dreams are none of your business..." She said to him with sadness.

"Why do you hide yourself? You stated the other day that you were happy once what did you mean?" Taiki asked hoping to get something out of her.

She sat there and closed her eyes then started to speak.

"I was happy at one time... I can barley remember the happy times in my life bits and pieces people but no faces... I remember pain... and then the reason I shut the world out for you and your friends who want to know is about four months ago I was going to do a live concert but before I could get on stage I was attacked..." She said with an almost tear.

"Usagi..." Taiki whispered not thinking she could here him.

"What did you say?" She asked "That name... Usagi...?" She said blinking at him then stared at him.

"Kaelyn are you alright?" Taiki asked knowing he had triggered something in her.

"Taiki I want you to go know please." She said pleadingly.

"Before I go I want to know why you refuse to see Seiya?" Taiki asked with his hand on the door.

"I don't know..." Kaelyn said to him. "Now please leave." She said.

"I think you should see him." Taiki said walking out the door.

Taiki made his way down stairs where they were all waiting.

"Well..." Rei said wondering about what was said and who she was.

"Is it her?" Minako asked everyone including Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

Taiki stopped in front of Seiya with his eyes closed trying to find the words then all that escaped his mouth was.

"Yes, it's her." He said then walked off.

"Hey what did she say?" Makoto asked.

Right now he didn't feel like talking about what he had learned about her their princess had been hurt in the worst way how could he tell then that right now.

Haruka watched him walk away she knew then something bad happened to Usagi she took this time to slip away and meet up with him down the hall.

As Taiki rounded the corner there his eyes net with Haruka's.

"How do you know it's her?" She asked.

"Things that she spoke of I was right about her having dreams then I said Usagi's name it triggered something in her and she asked me to leave. She does not remember being Usagi..." Taiki stated.

"There is more Isn't there?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, but right now I do not wish to discuss it with you." His eyes flashed angered at what ever it was Haruka then backed away and let him pass.

("What ever it is It's got to be bad to get him this upset he really didn't care to much for Usagi personally.

**Well all here is chapter two hope you enjoyed it thanks for the reviews everyone...**

**bye now... yes this will turn out to be a Seiya and Usagi fic to those of you that are wondering... lol...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Two nights later Kaelyn held her own concert with out the three lights this performance that different from the other night this time the Seiya got everyone tickets with back stage passes hoping that they could all talk to her. The music started then the words she started with the song that they heard heard her practice the other day after that song was over she paused then she looked over the drummer and the others members of the band the music start then the words.

_I was waiting for so long _

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_So through darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel_

_With love_

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul_

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls_

_For a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has come_

_Where it was dark now there is light_

_Where there was pain, now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel_

_With love_

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul_

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls_

_For a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has come_

_Instrumental_

_Chorus_

They all couldn't help but wonder who she was singing about the whole time because she didn't have anyone in her life right now she then sand two songs after that, that were upbeat and worked the crowed for a while they saw why her fans loved her.

Then the last song came around.

"You have all been a great crowd tonight..." Kaelyn said to her fans and they went wild."It's time for the last song of the night every one her it goes." Kaelyn said giving the signal for the band.

_There's so much life_

_I've left to live_

_And this fire's burning still_

_When I watch you look at me_

_I think I could find a way_

_To stand for every dream_

_And forsake this solid ground_

_And give up this fear within_

_Of what would happen if they end, you_

_I'm in love with you_

_'Cause I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance, to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'd make you give them all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

_I know_

_I can't survive another night away from you_

_You're the reason I go on_

_And now I need to live the truth_

_Right now, there's no better time_

_From this fear, I will break free_

_And I'll live again with love_

_And know they can't take that away from me_

_And they will see... yeah_

_(I'd surrender everything)_

_To feel the chance, to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'll make you give them all to me_

_I'll hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

_Every night gets longer_

_And this voice's getting stronger baby_

_I'll swallow my pride_

_And I'll be alive_

_Can't you hear my call?_

_I surrender all..._

_(I'll surrender everything)_

_(To feel the chance, to live again)_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'll make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'll make you give them all to me_

_I'll hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

_Right here, right now_

_I'd give my life to live again_

_I'll break free_

_Take me, my everything_

_I surrender all to you_

_(Right now)_

_Right now_

_(I'd give my life to live again)_

_I'd give my life_

_(I'll break free, Take me)_

_Take me, take me_

_(my everything)_

_My everything_

_(I surrender all to you, right now)_

_Right now_

_(I'd give my life to live again)_

_I'd give my life to you baby_

_I'll break free, yeah free_

At this the crowd wanted more she had given her all on that last song the curtains closed at her taking a bow. Kaelyn then went to leave the stage seeing everyone back stage watching her every move she walked towards them.

"Michiru, Seiya I think all three of us should do a concert together." She said then looked at Taiki.

"Let me know I think it would be a good idea, oh before I go ah... any of you are welcome at my room to chat if you want but please no badgering questions." She finished then walked away.

They all watched her walk away in shock did they just here her right they were all welcome to come to her room any time to talk.

Every one turned there eyes on Taiki.

"What??" He said...

"She wants to do a concert with you three and Michiru I wonder what changed her mind?" Haruka said to the group.

"I wonder what changed her mind?" Minako said knowing all were thinking the same thing.

An hour later Seiya took up the invitation the guards were now gone and wondered why he knocked on the door and Kaelyn answered the door.

"Seiya? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You said any time right?" he answered.

"Your right I did please come on in." She said opening the door for him to come in.

He looked around the room hers was nicer that their room.

"Ah have a seat." She said bringing him back to where he was. He then sat down then she sat next to him.

"So what brings you to my room this late Seiya?" She asked he looked at her she was being pleasant nothing like she had acted before it was like she was a completely different person than before.

"I wanted to know what changed your mind about us?" Seiya asked her.

"Well it was mostly the talk I had with Taiki he made be realize that the world wasn't the one with the problem and that it was me I don't have any friends because I shut everyone and everything out and I don't want to be alone any more..." She said to him not looking at him she was looking off her chin in her hands leaning into her knees.

"I'm not this Usagi Seiya like I told Taiki." She said sadly then looked at him.

"I can tell that you really love this Usagi... you all must care about her a lot..." She said tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked her.

"It's just that I wish I have some one that cared about and loved me that much..." Kaelyn said lowering her head to him.

He then gently took her chin in her cheeks and raised her head.

"You do Kaelyn you do if you want us. You have me if you want me..." He said to her leaning into her meeting her lips the tears fell streaming down her face and she returned the kiss ever so passionately, Seiya got caught up in the moment with the passion as well as Kealyn they were now laying on the sofa then Seiya picked her up ans carried her to her bed she pulled him down on top of her into another kiss the moon light shinning in on them as they gave way to their passion.

the next morning Yaten and Taiki looked around Seiya was no where to be found.

"You seen Seiya Yaten?" Taiki asked.

"No I haven't seen him since he went to Kaelyn last night after the concert.

The two just looked at one another.

In Kaelyn's room the sun shone into the window waking Seiya he opened his eyes and before him was Kaelyn her hair wasn't brown it was blond she had been wearing a wig the whole time the girl that was laying in his arms was his Usagi still asleep. He then realized what they had done last night together they had made love to one another. All he could do is stare at her and her beauty.

**Well another chapter down I hope you all enjoyed it so tell me what you think please...**

**bye now... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Kaelyn opened her eyes to Seiya looking at her with a smile she smiled back at him.

"Seiya..." Kaeyln said

"Yes Kaelyn..." He said in respons.

"Seiya lets no have any secrets k..." She said to him.

"Does that include your hair color..." He said to her with a little laugh stroking her cheek knowing that those were the same words he had used with Usagi about not having secrets.

Kaelyn then stroked her hair realizing her wig was gone after his coment.

She got out of the bed and first thing she did was go to the mirrior she looked at herself Seiya walked over putting his arms around her she was his know there was no doubt about it.

"Kaelyn do you know who you are?" Seiya asked her turning her to look at him.

"I thought I knew but to be honest I really can't remember who I was sometimes I dream about myself being much more than what I am..." She said to him.

"Kaelyn wether you remember or not who you are just know that some how you need to remember you really are needed you have a destiney much bigger than this." He said to her lifting her lips to his the morning light then reminding them both that they really should begin the day they both then got dressed and headed out the door together. Taiki and Yaten then saw the two walking down the hall together walking hand and hand her hair was blond now Kaelyn had forgotten her wig back in her room but at the moment she didn't care she had a smile on her face along with Seiya.

Yaten and Taiki looked at one another shocked at this just then Setsuna came by and saw the two together this was definately Usagi she then sensed something different between them she then went back to her home where the others were waiting to see if she found out anything.

"Setsuna what did you find out?" Hotaru asked as Setsuna walked in the door.

"Did you talk with her?" Haruka asked.

"No, I saw her leave her room with Seiya." Setsuna said lowering her head.

"Isn't that a good sign she is opening up to us." Michiru asked her.

" Setsuna what is it?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not really sure but I have this odd feeling that our future has changed." Setsuna said to them.

This news made Haruka upset to know that something Seiya said or did would have changed their future more importantly the fact that he would take advantage of their princess like this she balled up her fists in anger.

Later that day Kaelyn was shown where Michiru lived she rang the door bell and Michiru answered the door.

"Kaelyn what are you doing here?" Michiru asked opening the door to let her come in.

"Well I thought we could talk about doing a concert together if that's alright with you." Kaelyn said walking into Michiru's home when she did she saw Haruka and the others sitting there. The door shut then her smile faded.

"Sure we can talk I think it would be interesting to do a concert with you. Please won't you sit down?" Michiru's said and offered a seat.

"Your hair is blond now why is that Kaelyn?" Haruka asked looking at the girl sitting across from her looking exactly like Usagi.

"Oh that well I wear a wig most of the time I mean every one has there secrets right?" Kaelyn said with a laugh.

"So Kaelyn when would you like to do this concert?" Michiru asked trying to change the subject she knew that if they were ever going to get any where with her they shouldn't push her or she might shut down again.

"Well I was thinking two weeks from today actually." Kaelyn said looking at Michiru.

"Oh well that sounds good with me." Michiru said.

"Good well I better get going then." Kaeyln said getting up to leave.

"I think you should stay away from Seiya Kaelyn." Haruka said to her.

"Haruka, who do you think you are to me to tell me who I can be around." Kaelyn said sternly. "It is none of your business who I choose to spend time with." She finished glaring at Haruka with cold and unforgiving eyes.

"For the record just like I told Taiki and Seiya both I am not this Usagi person that you think I am." She said putting her hand on the door knob ready to leave.

"You are Usagi even if you can't remember." Haruka said to her.

"I'm sorry you lost her I can tell you care about her a lot she must have been the light of hope for you all... but I'm not her..." Kaelyn finished opening the door and leaving.

"Haruka you just don't know when to quit you could have just pushed her away from us again." Michiru said to Haruka sitting next to her.

Kaelyn waked down the sidewalk think about all that had happened to her and what had all been said to her the past couple of days could these people be right about her and if she is this Usagi then maybe they could explain some things about her to her.

"Ah there you are?" A voice spoke out of no where.

" What?" Kaelyn said turning around to find Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"I was wondering when you would appear again now I don't have to track you down. Now if you don't mind hand over your star seed." She said to Kaelyn.

Haruka and Michiru had felt the presents of the enemy and headed towards it to find out who the enemy was after.

"Uranus what are we waiting for?" Neptune asked.

"Wait Neptune..." Uranus said putting her hand out to stop Neptune.

"My star seed huh come and get it if you think you can get it." Kaelyn spoke to Sailor Aluminum Siren.

Siren then went for the attack.

"Moon Crystal Power!!!" Kaeyln shouted trance forming and avoiding the attack. This was a shock to Uranus and Neptune.

She was Sailor moon but something was different she fought with no mercy to the enemy before Uranus or Neptune could do anything Siren was gone sailor moon stand there.

"Sailor moon what did you do?" Uranus asked her both her and Neptune coming out into the open.

"What do you care the enemy has been taken care of." Sailor moon said tp then walking away.

"But that isn't your way at all." Neptune said to her.

"Oh is that so how would you know I don't even know you so how could you know anything." Sailor moon spoke to them and started to walk away.

Uranus grabbed her arm pulling her back to face her.

"Let me go!" Sailor moon yelled.

"No you will stay and explain." Uranus spoke to her roughly.

"I won't say it again."She then looked up at Uranus with eyes as cold as ice. "I don't want to hurt you." Uranus's grip got tighter then out of no where a charge of energy flowed through her body shocking Uranus making her scream then fall to the ground.

"I warned you now please leave me alone." Sailor moon spoke leaving them at that moment.

"Uranus are you alright." Neptune asked her kneeling at her side helping her up then headed back to the house.

"What happened to you two?" Hotaru asked as Michiru was helping Haruka in the door Setsuna sat down as Haruka was laid down.

"Siren was attacking Kaelyn as she was leaving her we watched as Kaelyn transformed into sailor moon she took siren out she's gone Setsuna then we tried to talk with her she didn't know us and when sh tried to walk away Haruka grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her she attacked her with some kind of knew power." Michiru explained.

"You made her mad." Hotaru said. " You upset her by touching her for some reason." She continued.

"She could have killed me if she had wanted though." Haruka spoke in pain. Setsuna and Hotaru looked at one another.

"We should go to speak with her." Hotaru said both heading for the door and leaving.

Later that day Kaeyln and Seiya met up again in her room.

"Something is going on Yaten I have this feeling." Taiki said watching Seiya enter Kaelyn's room.

"Taiki, Yaten..." Came a voice it was Ami and Makoto.

"If you two are here to see Kaelyn I'm afraid she's busy at the moment." Yaten said to them.

"With what?" Makoto asked.

"Yes that would be a question." Setsuna asked walking up to the group with Hotaru.

"She's with Seiya right now..." Yaten spoke to them.

In Kaelyn's room Seiya and Kaelyn were again showing there love for one another when they heard a knock on the door.

"Seiya I know your in there Yaten and I just saw you go in we need to talk to you now!!" Taiki yelled through the door.

"Taiki?" He said then looked at Kaelyn they then began to get dressed after they did so they both shared a kiss then the door opened for all to see.

Everyone was shocked at the seen as the hole group was now there Rei walked through the door the two stood there not knowing what to say.

"Seyia what are you thinking?" Taiki said.

"This has gone on long enough Kaelyn it is time that you remember who you are." Setsuna said closing the door behind everyone.

Just then Kaelyn changed her attitude towards them.

Kaelyn you have to remember. Don't you remember Mamoru?" Rei pleaded with her.

"Mamoru??" She repeated then looked at Seiya she closed her eyes then held her head in pain as the name seemed to bring back memories to her as Seiya feared it would.

"Yes Kaelyn your real name is Usagi Moon princess the furture ruler of crystal Tokyo." Setsuna said. "You are also Sailor moon protector of this world." She continued.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not Usagi!!??." Kaelyn yelled at them.

Hotaru walked up to her and looked at her in the eyes tears threating to run down her face she saw anger pain sorrow and that she was telling the truth.

"She is telling the truth." Hotaru spoke to them.

They all stared in confusion.

"What are you taking about?" Rei said.

"This girl is and is not her Usagi is some where else I'm afraid but one day the two will be reunited." Hotaru spoke to the group. "She is connected to her that is why she reacts to names and people. Hotaru said still looking into Kaelyn's eyes.

**Alright people here you go another chapter tell me what you think do I have any one confused yet... lol... don't worry all will soon be revealed so leave the review and I will update as soon as I can bye now... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hotaru what are you talking about? What do you mean she's telling the truth and that Usagi is some where else?" Rei said upset.

"You said Usagi was some where else where is she?" Minako asked.

"Don't know only Kaelyn knows that." Hotaru spoke.

"Kaelyn is that true do you know where Usagi is?" Setsuna asked.

Kaelyn looked at every one Seiya looked at her shocked by all of this he knew she wanted to tell him something was this it he thought to himself. Seiya just looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, I know where she is but..." Kaelyn stopped what she was saying and looked at a wall then back at the group.

"But what?" Makoto asked.

"She can see and hear everything through me and I swore not to tell." Kaelyn said looking to the floor."There things that we can keep from one another if we choose." Kaelyn said looking at Taiki.

"Things like what?" Ami asked joining in the conversation.

"The truth about why Mamoru hasn't contacted her since he left." Kaelyn said to them.

"And what has happened to Mamoru that he would contact her?" Rei said with and attitude.

"Yeah and how would you know what happened any way." Minako asked with the same attitude.

Kaelyn looked at Setsuna with sad eyes the same ones Usagi would have.

"He's dead Galaxia killed him the day he boarded the plane." Kaelyn spoke this with a heavy heart.

"So Kaelyn how did you come to be?" Setsuna asked knowing she was telling the truth.

"Usagi was attacked one day she thought she was strong enough to take on Siren on her own she was wrong she was hurt badly." Kaelyn said hanging her head.

"So where is she?" Rei said loudly.

"She's here with me." Kaelyn spoke softly not wanting to tell them.

"Here? She's been her the whole time?" Makoto said.

Seiya was shocked to hear this along with the everyone else.

"Yes..." Kaeyln said walking over to the wall she looked at every so often she pressed a button that was hidden in the wall and it opened.

"That is why I had all the security and the reason why I let no one into my life till now she told my that it was alight with all of you that you all wouldn't hurt me or her." She spoke to them as the wall finished opening there was a bed and machines hooked up to a body that was lying in it everyone rushed over past Kaeyln.

"Usagi!!" Rei said holding Usagi's hand.

"You still haven't told us how you came about to be?" Setsuna said to Kaelyn who was now looking more like Usagi than ever.

"I thought that would be obvious to you by now. When Usagi fell to Siren the silver crystal stepped in and protected her at the last minute. All I remember myself was Queen Serenity asking me to take care of her and protect this planet in Usagi's place." Kaelyn said to Setsuna.

"Like I said before I'm not Usagi." She said looking over at the bed.

"That you are not for Usagi would have never attacked Uranus nor would she have killed Siren as you have done." Setsuna said to her as this came out they all stared in shock at Kaelyn.

"Look when it comes to fighting I tend not to show mercy as far as Uranus goes she's the one who grabbed me and refused let me go when I asked. If you ask me she had to big a head on her shoulders all you outer scouts do you think that you all can handle anything that comes your way and that simply is not the truth you have never got the concept on working together with everyone else." Kaeyln said then was interrupted.

"You almost killed her!"Setsuna was now loosing her cool.

"If I wanted to do that I would have." Kaelyn finished then headed to the door.

It was Taiki that grabbed her wrist this time Kaelyn freaked out at this.

"Stop! Let me go!" She screamed closing her eyes.

"Kaelyn it's me Taiki." Taiki said to her. Kaelyn jerked her hand out and away from his and fell against the door.

They all stared at Kaelyn she was breathing hard then turned grabbed the door knob and before they knew it she was out the door and running, Taiki tried to follow her but she was gone.

"What was that about?" Yaten said as Taiki walked back in the room.

"I don't get her why did she freak like that?" Minako said.

"Why would you get it when you really don't know her and what she has gone through and all for Usagi." Taiki said with anger.

"Taiki what are you talking about?" Setsuna asked Taiki glaring at her.

"She's right about the outer scouts not wanting to work together and when it comes to her and what her problem is, it's not my place to say." Taiki spoke rudely to Setsuna then Hotaru walked up to him.

"She's becoming a danger to herself and others Taiki so if you know what's wrong tell us then we could possibly help her. We need her right now Usagi will not wake up anytime soon Kaelyn is the only one powerful enough to take on Galaxia so please Taikki tell us." Hotaru asked him.

Seiya walked up behind him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to so find her." Taiki said then stopped at the door. "She was hurt in the worst way a woman could be hurt" He finished then walked out. They all stood there in shock at what he just said Hotaru looking up at Setsuna then they looked back at Usagi and the girls around her.

Seiya was confused and his face showed it.

Kaelyn had run behind the building she was shaking and holding herself crouched down in a ball on the ground. Haruka and Michiru had decided to go to Kaelyn's room to talk with as well as Setsuna and Hotaru they got to the building then heard someone crying they went around the corner to see that it was Kaelyn then they heard a voice calling for her it was Taiki.

"Haruka and Michiru have you seen Kaelyn? He asked.

They pointed and he then went around the corner they followed him. Taiki knelt down to Kaelyn's level.

"Kaelyn??" He said not getting to close. "It's me Taiki I'm not going to hurt you" Kaelyn looked up at him tears in her eyes.

A voice was heard out of now where.

"So this is the mighty Sailor moon that took out Sailor Aluminum Siren" Sailor Lethe said looking to her counter part Sailor Mnemosyne.

"She looks rather pathetic to me." Sailor Mnemosyne spoke.

"Kaelyn you have to snap out if this now."Taiki said to her urgently.

By this time Haruka and Michiru had transformed and ready for battle this didn't go unnoticed from the windows above the girls all transformed and entered the fight Seiya and Yaten joined them as well.

A hand was felt on Taiki's shoulder as he was over Kealyn, Taiki then joined them, Seiya looked down at Kaelyn worried about her he had never seen her like this.

Just as the fight seemed it was drawing to an end another sailor scout entered. Sailor Heavy Metal. She came in blowing every one down to the ground Kaelyn saw this they had been protecting her all this time and all she was doing was sitting there unable to move she then slowly got to her feet.

"Leave them alone!" Kaelyn yelled at all three ready to destroy Usagi's friends. "I'm the one you want right then come and get me!" Kaelyn shouted at them.

Mars and the others looked up as the three evil scouts headed Kaelyn's way.

"Moon Crystal Power!!!" Kaelyn shouted transforming.

Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Heavy Metal all went at her together at the same time Sailor moon stood her ground just as she was bout to use her power raising her had Sailor Lethe leaped behind her grabbing her arm twisting it making her scream in pain Uranus got up.

"World shaker!!" She shouted the three jumped out of the way but not before Lethe cracked Sailor moons arm and Heavy Metal brought out her side blades swiping Sailor moons side leaving her on the ground in the path of Uranus shaker Fighter jumped in at the last second and got her out of there.

"Fighter!! look out!!" Healer yelled. Sailor Mnemosyne let her attack go sailor moon saw it coming pushed fighter out of the way taking the blow then falling on top of fighter.

"Sailor moon!!" Fighter yelled she opened her eyes and shakily got up off of fighter and stood to her feet to face the enemy bringing up her hands two pink lights burst from them the three felt the power that was coming their way and fled to return and fight another day.

Sailor moon staggered walking towards the building all watched her she was holding her arm.

Uranus and Fighter both went up to her putting their hands on her shoulders she pulled away then turned and looked at Uranus then Fighter loosing blood and getting weaker by the second.

"Let us help you." Uranus said with compassion for the first time in meeting her.

The tears flowed from Sailor moons face as she stood there her transformation faded away then she fell into Uranus's arms.

Kaelyn was then picked up and rushed inside Ami using the medical supplies that were available.

Haruka and Michiru were shocked at the seen of Usagi before them Setsuna and Hotaru explaining everything to them as Kaelyn was being worked on.

Back in the three lights room Seiya sat there in worry.

"So Seiya you gonna let us know how far things got between you and Kaelyn?" Yaten asked.

"Yaten this is not the time for that." Taiki scolded.

"I think it is and we deserve to know." Yaten said looking at Seiya.

"The truth is it went as far as any relationship can go." Seiya said looking at the floor.

Neither Taiki nor Yaten could say anything.

**Well tell me what you all think about that I love hearing what you think it lets me know where to go next in the story so please tell me ... well till chapter six... bye now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Seiya you want to go see Kaelyn? See how she's doing you know?"

Seiya got up then Yaten and Taiki got up and followed him they made it up to Kaelyn's room and knocked Minako answered the door.

"Yaten, Taiki, Seiya what are you doing here.

"How is Kaelyn?" Taiki asked.

"Come on in you guys." Minako said to them moving to let them all in as they entered the room she was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" Seiya asked.

"Well we thought that it would be best if only one of us would stay we thought that having all of here would draw more attention to the press where Kaelyn is concerned. Minako said lowering her head "We don't know if Kaelyn will be alright or not." She continued.

"Why not?" Yaten aked.

"We don't know really." She spoke with sadness. "If something happens to her we don't what that is going to do to Usagi." Minako said looking at the three sitting across form her.

At this Seiya got up an waked into Kaelyn's room with out a word Minako's eyes watched him enter her room and close the door Taiki looking at one another.

Seiya walked up to Kaelyn who was laying almost lifeless in the bed she had saved him but he didn't really know how he felt he then took her hand.

"Kaelyn can you hear me?" Seiya said to her hoping for an answer.

Kaelyn opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kaelyn your awake?" He said to her so thankful.

"Seiya... what are you doing here...?" She breathed out.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I thought you would be by Usagi's side not mine." She said in a low voice taking in a breath.

"I know that's where you want to be..." She said looking away. "I mean look at me why would any one want me when Usagi is the real thing right..." She gave a weak smile.

Seiya looked at her and watched her breathing it was slowing even more.

"Is that why your giving up you think that no one cares about you?" He asked.

"They have found Usagi they no longer need me." She said closing her eyes.

"Your wrong we all need you, Usagi needs you and I need you..." He said to her.

"Seiya... I wish that we could have met earlier...I know how she feels you know she cares deeply for you as do I... maybe one day Seiya you and she can be together." Kaelyn spoke to him.

"Kaelyn you have to fight you have to..." Seiya said drifting off. "You have a duty and a promise to fulfill." He then said to her.

"Sieya don't worry I'm not going any where." She said with a smile.

"What?" He puzzled.

Closing her eyes she spoke to him. "All I need is a few days then I should be able to fight again."

Seiya watched her as she drifted off into a sleep then leaned over and kissed her lips.

Kaelyn was like the deepest thoughts and desires of Usagi she was the darkest thoughts that lingered in Usagi's mind Kaelyn was pulled out of Usagi.

Out side the room something was happening with Usagi, Minako, Taiki, ans Yaten all went over to her. Usagi now looked a if she could wake up at any time as they watched her her eyes opened.

"Usagi!" Minako said loud and happy.

"Minako..." She spoke weakly with a weak smile. Then tried to get up.

"Usagi what are you doing stay in bed." Minako said to her trying to get her to lay back down.

Yaten and Taiki helping her with this task,

"I have to see Kaelyn." She finally said all of them letting go. "What is it?" Usagi asked them.

They all hung there heads then Usagi got out of bed staggering in her feet Minako and Yaten rushing to help her.

"Where is Kaelyn?" Usagi asked.

"In her room..." Taiki said "Seiya is in there with her right now." He finished.

Kaelyn's door opened and there to a pair of shocked eyes was Usagi lening on Yaten and Minako.

"Usagi...?" Seiya said then looked at Kaelyn. Usagi let go of the two holding her up and made her way to the bed.

"What happened to her?" Usagi asked looking then at Seiya then the others in the room.

"There was a battle she got hurt pretty bad saving us." spoke.

"Mostly me..." Seiya spoke up.

Usagi looked at Kaelyn wondering what could have happened that she would even be injured.

"You mean you had no idea what was going on?" Taiki asked.

"She keeps things from me anything that she thinks will hurt me." Usagi said to them. "Kaelyn was never suppose to be hurt. She has more power than I do... really more power than I will ever have." Usagi said then taking her hand.

"But Usagi how is that possible she's apart of you." Minako said confused.

"Kaeyln is her own person she has her own feelings..." Usaig said softly as if she were blaming herself for what had happened to her. "I want to be alone with her please.." She asked them to leave they looked at her than each other then got up and left.

"Kaelyn, I know you can hear me please wake up..." Usagi said with a sigh. "Kaelyn I can't defeat Galaxia on my own I need you to do that..." Usagi spoke to her and Kaelyn opened her eyes.

"You will soon take me back am I right." Kaelyn said with sadness in her voice.

"No I will not that would be too cruel... I would never do that to you I promise." Usagi said to her.

"Usagi do not make promises you can not keep. We both know that your not strong enough with out me, you will one day need to take me back into your body in order to live." Kaelyn stated to her. Usagi lowered her head with a frown knowing that she was right.

"I will find a way Kaelyn." Usagi said with a determination on her face.

"No wonder they cherish you so, you light is so bright and you are full of love even for me not to mention you even care for your enemy." Kaelyn said with a smile.

Kaelyn then started to get up out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked her as she watched Kaelyn walk to the window and opened the curtains.

"She had made her move look." Kaelyn said as Usagi walked over then looked out the window.

It was then the door opened Minako came running in.

"Usagi!!! look out the wind...ow..." She stopped when she saw Kaelyn up at the window.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were behind her and reacted the same way. They all stood there in aw that she was up and about so soon.

"Usagi lets go..." Kaelyn said to her gaining Usagi's gaze. "She's after both of us this will never end unless we end it." Kaelyn said putting her hands on Usaig's shoulders.

"Minako call the others and we will meet you there." Usagi said then walked out of the room every one left excetp Kaelyn and Seiya. Kaelyn was still looking out the window at the destruction that was going on Seiya looked at her.

"Why are you doing this you're still in no condition to fight?" Seiya said in protest.

Kaelyn turned and looked at him then walked to him no sign of pain not even a grimace she put one hand on his cheek then kissed his lips she then hugged him and he returned it.

"It doesn't matter anymore nothing does." Kaelyn spoke hugging him tighter as if her life deepened on it he then felt her tears she then let go and wiped away the tears.

"Seiya that night we shared together was the best thing that could have happened in my life I regret nothing I had fall for you along time ago and the only reason I kept you away form me was for that reason I had told you that I wasn't Usagi deep down I knew it was her you were making love to and not me. I had worked so hard to put up barriers in my life then when I let you in I..." Kaelyn stopped " I'm not suppose to feel like this I'm not suppose to care just to do a job that's it.

"Kaelyn...It's okay..." Seiya said to her putting his arms around her.

"No it's not every time you look at me all you will ever see is Usagi..." She said to him Seiya's hold on her got stronger then he turned her around and kiss her lips then bringing his hand down on her abdomen she then pulled away and was in pain she turned away and held her stomach tight. Seiya had no idea that the gash from her side had stretched that far.

"Kaelyn!" He said concerned.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." She said turning around smiling at him.

Then she transformed in front of him then walked out the door where Usagi had transformed as well along with the others.

"We are going with you two the others are on their way then Seiya got the picture turning int fighter.

"Before we go I have something to give the light." Sailor moon said walking over to an incense burner. Then handed it to Maker when the object reached Maker's touch something happened it glowed red then revealed their princess, Princess Kakyuu.

"Prinsess!!!" Healer said Seiya stood there in thought their princess was here the whole time as well then he looked at both sailor moon's stand there.

"Thank you Kaelyn and thank you Usagi for protecting me. It was both of your warm lights that helped me recover." The lights just stared at the two blonds in disbelief their princess had chosen Usagi first off to protest her.

"Princess Kakyuu I insist that you stay here Eternal Sailor moon and I will take care of Galxia."

Kaelyn spoke to her and Kakyuu just looked at her.

"Have you learned nothing Kaelyn, only by working as one will Galaxia be defeated. It is you who stood there and told Haruka that her and the outer scout of the solar system were what was the word..." Kakyuu said to her with a smile.

"Okay your right..." Kaeyln said smiling a genuine smile.

"Shall we go then." Kakyuu said then they all left by the window and headed for Galaxia.

**You all gotta tell me what you are all thinking here I need to know if this is good or not please I know people are reading but not reviewing and I so hate to beg for reviews even if its bad to you I want to know... bye now...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**B** y this time they had gathered at the top of the T.V. Station that was a stage for the enemy to research there victims.

Both Sailor Moons stood side by side awaiting the battle along with the other Senshi.

Galaxia then showed her face along with her followers Sailor Titanium, Sailor Pewter Fox, Sailor Heavy Metal, Sailor Lethe, and Sailor Mnemosyne.

"How nice that we finally get to meet Sailor moon." Galaxia said with a grin. "Attack!" she said commanding her minions.

The battle had begun the outer Senshi took on Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne.

The inner Senshi took on Sailor Titanium and Sailor Pewter Fox leaving Eternal Sailor moon and Sailor Moon along with the starlights and their princess with Sailor Heavy Metal who was was taking it to them then when all was now out of the way Sailor Heavy Metal went after Sailor moon.

"Now I'll finish you!" She yelled taking a swipe at her, She dodged the blow then out of no where Sailor moon called upon a sword.

"Silver Sword of Justice!!" Sailor moon shouted then taking it up into her hand she blocked the blow against Heavy Metal. This got Galaxia's attention and got her to come forward off her throne where she was just watching the events take place.

"Sailor Heavy Metal! Stand down!" Galaxia commanded then saw that Heavy Metal ignored her command still after Sailor moon.

The others were now coming to from the blow Heavy Metal threw at them.

Healer helped his princess to her feet while Maker helped Eternal Sailor Moon then they watched as Fighter join the fight with Sailor Moon.

The outer Senshi had things pretty well tied up with their opponents the same went for the inner Senshi. Galaxia saw this and was not please.

Worth less all of you!" She said in a shout then just like that the bracelets they wore glowed and they were all gone, Galaxia then turned back to Heavy Metal and her disobedience.

Then just that quick Sailor Heavy Metal was gone as well, Galaxia was now face to face with Sailor moon and Fighter who she quickly blew back with her hand into the others everyone was now gathered behind Eternal Sailor Moon. Who was going to make a move when Galaxia spoke.

"Do not move Eternal Sailor Moon." Galaxia said now towering over Sailor Moon.

"Kaelyn is you name am I correct? Isn't ironic that your name mean purity." Galaxia said to her ." She said looking at the Senshi behind her then smiled evilly. "Out of all the Sailor Senshi you are the one who holds the light of hope." She said then quickly grabbing her by the neck.

"The sword you hold in your hand is proof of that." Galaxia stated as she tried ringing the life from Sailor Moon.

At this realization they all looked at one another then decide to attack all at once.

Eternal Sailor moon and her Senshi used their planet attack which made Galaxia let go of her target dropping her to the ground but it did not last long and Galaxia went to grab her again.

At this Sailor Moon brought her sword up the light from it alone got her to back off.

"No!" Galaxia screamed backing away she was angered at Sailor moon throwing a blast of Chaos at the group Sailor Moon then put up a barrier to protect them all taking the brunt of the blow.

"No!!... Kaelyn..!!!!" Eternal Moon yelled running toward her the barrier stopping her from leaving. The others tried to stop her.

"No!!" She cried pounding on the barrier tying to get to her. Fighter was standing there watching the seen.

Sailor Moon was up against the Barrier touching it as well looking in at Eternal Moon.

"I'm sorry I promised to work with you all but I can't... I can't allow anything to happen to anyone of you. She then smiled at Eternal Moon.

"You are all to important to me and to my future." Sailor Moon said then looked over at Fighter a single tear fell from her face then she mouthed some words to him "_I love you..." _then walked away from the wall she had put up between them. It was then She transformed into a completely different Senshi she was older her hair was silver she held the moon symbol on her forehead and her eyes stayed the same bight blue.

"Pluto who is she?" Saturn asked all Pluto could do was stare at her it was like she was looking at Queen Serenity once again.

"I am Sailor Cosmos protector of this Galaxy and you Galaxia have violated every ;aw that there is and I will end what I stated here and now!!" She spoke with harshness in her voice.

"She's going to kill her." Pluto whispered not realizing Eternal Moon heard her.

"What!!? No she can't!" She then continued to pound on the wall. "No! Kaelyn listen to me there is still good inside her you can't!!" Cosmos didn't once look back it was then Galaxia made her move. Cosmos then brought up her sword and blocked her blow making her back up a bit.

Then Cosmos saw a glimmer of what Eternal Moon saw in her then smiled looking back at Eternal Moon.

"I will heed your request Eternal Sailor Moon." Cosmos spoke to her this statement puzzled Pluto for she knew this Senshi only by Queen Serenity herself she was told a Sailor Senshi that would come she would bring to justice the evil and destroy those who would break the Senshi laws.

Cosmos turned just as Galaxia slashed the wound open that Sailor Moon had received from Heavy Metal. She only but winced at this and stood her ground as the blood pored onto the ground. Cosoms then grabbed Galaxia's arm and looking in her eyes down to her soul this act did awaken the good still there the good reached out grabbing Cosmos as she did the Chaos swirled around in anger releasing Galaxia.

Thank you Sailor Cosmos." Galaxia said no longer holding on to Cosmos.

"Do not thank me thank Eternal Sailor Moon." As this was said the barrier was brought down freeing all that it was holding. Galaxia looked over to her and thanked her.

"Galaxia... Please I need have a request of you." Cosmos said to her regaining her attention and as she did all the star seeds that had been gathered appeared.

"Yes, Cosmos anything." Galaxia said.

"Please if you could guide all the star seeds back to where they belong." Cosoms requested.

Galaxia nodded then her and all the star seeds flew off into the sky as daylight was approaching.

Cosmos turned to the group behind her she transformed back till only kaelyn were standing there now she gave out a breath and fell to the ground Eternal Sailor Moon ran to her side along with everyone else.

"Kaelyn??? Kaelyn wake up please." Eternal Moon said to her the blood was all around.

Fighter was by her side now worried. Eternal moon was listening for her breathing.

"She's not breathing..." Eternal Moon said as everyone made it over there.

**Well all another chapter down hope you all like it let me know k bye now...**

**sorry it's so short... till next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Out of the foggy air that was still lingering walked out a tall dark figure Eternal moon looked at this as she lost hope for Kaelyn Fighter looked up with her Eternal Moon gasped at the sight.

"Mamoru...!" Eternal Moon yelled as he walked to them.

"Usagi.." He said with a smile then looking down at the girl in Usaigi's arms.

"She is still alive..." He said looking at Usagi bringing a smile to her face along with Fighter.

"Ami..." He summoned and she came over right away.

"Yes, Mamoru I'm hear." She said to him then took her from Usagi's arms.

"We can take her back to her room she has all the medical supplies that we need." Ami said.

Mamoru started walking with Ami and the others were now back to their ordinary selves the outer scouts went their own way.

"You all can handle this." Haruka said walking away with Michiru.

"We will be in touch..." Setsuna said to the others then all four disappeared into the fog.

Everyone else followed after Mamoru, Seiya followed close behind with Uasagi.

Back at Kaelyn's place every one waited till Ami came out of her room to let them know what was going on.

"She is very weak at this time she might not make it." Ami said to them with her head down.

"Where is Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"He's still with her he's trying to get her vitals stable." Ami said Princess Kakyuu nodded to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to go enter the room.

All three got up and everyones eyes were on them it was there turn to try and repay Kaelyn for helping and caring for their princess then entered the room and were shocked at the seen before them.

"What are you doing?" Yaten asked Mamoru.

"Tying to save her." He said as he was poring more of his own life force into her.

"You know that will only work if she wants it to." Yaten spoke to him his words cutting at the very being if Mamoru. Mamoru looked up at him.

"She's not your Usagi why are you tying so hard?" Taiki asked all Mamoru did was look at her.

"I know but... she's apart of Usagi." Mamoru said still hanging on to her hand both of them glowing with the same gold energy.

"You know that once she's gone Usagi will once again be all one person." Seiya finally said looking away.

"That is not true if Kaelyn dies this part of Usagi will forever be lost... in order for them to become one again they have to merge into one..." Mamoru stated to them.

"Like I said though she has to want to live right now she feels that there is no use for her since Usaig was found and awakened she feels like her duty is done and over with that all any of you care about is just Usagi and I do mean all of you." Taiki said then looked at Seiya making Mamoru look at him as well with question. Mamoru then looked at Kaelyn with sad eyes.

"Your right this is all up to her now." Mamoru said lowering his head then letting go of her hand and got up and went to leave the room and stopped in front of Seiya.

"Maybe you should try talking to her." Mamoru said putting his hand then on the door knob to leave then looked at Seiya in the face. "I'm not blind you know." He said closing his eyes then walking out the door.

Yaten looked at Seiya then at Taiki. "So should I try something or not?" He questioned looking over at Kaelyn.

"Yaten lets leave for now." Taiki said leading him out the door leaving Seiya there alone to talk with her, he walked over to her side she was breathing that he could see she was pale in color from the loss of blood she was sweating and obviously in pain he then touched her hand then took it into his.

"Kaelyn can you hear me?" He asked her she didn't really respond. "Kaelyn you need to fight please Kaelyn you need to come back to us you need to come back to me." He said still holing her hand "You mean to much to me Kaelyn...I... I love you... I love everything about you. Yes I will admit that at first it was because I thought you were Usagi but that's not true any more I fell in love with you Kaelyn spending time with you and that one night we shared together that must be enough to fight for right there come on Kaelyn." He finished then lowered his head then Kaelyn's hand squeezed his weakly but enough to let him know she was trying to come back to him. Kaelyn then let go and her hand went limp. Seiya then looked at her she was just sleeping now her vitals on the monitor looked stronger then he smiled at her and then took a seat next to her.

Hours later Ami, Mamoru, Taiki, and Yaten all went into the room to check on them Seiya had fallen asleep he was still holding her hand his head was laying on the bed. Ami walked over to the monitor.

"Mamoru look at this." Ami said as Mamoru walked over to look at her vitals then he looked down at Kaelyn then at Seiya.

"Well looks like Seiya got through to her." Mamoru said looking at Taiki and Yaten with a weak smile. It was true his Usaig had had feelings for Sieya this part of her proved it to him but at least these feelings were Kaelyn now Usagi had told him the promise she made Kaelyn now he was glad of that for if they were to merge together again he could loose Usagi but for now he would remain quiet about it for it was Seiya that brought Kaelyn back.

Yaten and Ami left the room and before Taiki and Mamoru left Taiki stopped him.

"What are you thinking right now?" Taiki asked him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You mean about Seiya and Kaelyn?" Mamoru asked Taiki nodded.

"Like I said I'm not blind I could see how much he cared but at first I thought it was you that should talk to her you seemed to care almost as much am I right?" Mamoru said in a challenging way.

"I do care about her but not as much as Seiya, Kaelyn and Seiya took the relationship much farther than what I would like to interfere with." He said smiling watching Mamoru's face change and look over at the two of them then walked out the door. He had convinced Usagi and everyone but Ami to go home that there was nothing that they could do at this point and that they would call if there was any change he stormed through the apartment.

"Mamoru what's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Ami I think you should go home as well she seems to be doing fine now." He said grabbing his coat then Ami followed him quickly out the door. Taiki came out of the room.

"What the heck was that all about Taiki?" Yaten asked confused.

"I told him how close Seiya was to Kaelyn." Taiki said sitting down.

"Where is Princess Kakyuu Yaten?" Taiki asked Yaten pointed over to a couch she had fallen a sleep.

Back in the room Seiya woke up he looked at Kaelyn then leaned over to her and kissed her lips she was fighting to come back to him now he could tell her color was even coming back he smiled at this then went to walk out the door when he heard Kaelyn.

"Seiya... please don't leave..." She spoke weakly he turned around her eyes were open just a little and he walked back over to her.

"About time you woke up.." he said to her taking her hand once again she smiled weak at him.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"You don't remember?" Seiya said to her.

"No I..." She stopped to think.

"You defeated Chaos and saved Galaxia and everyone else." He said to her and she shook her head.

"No It wasn't me... Seiya it wasn't me it was some one else..." She said closing her eyes.

"But we all saw you transform into sailor Cosmos." Seiya said confused.

"She entered my body I was the only one strong enough to handle her power at that time." Kaelyn said looking Seiya in the eyes.

"She wanted to finish what she started with Chaos centuries into the future." Kaelyn said to him.

She then closed her eyes then Seiya took his hand and gently ran it on her cheek then sat down again by her side it wouldn't be long before she would be up and around now he knew that. But she still needed time to recover from the injuries and he would be there to help her.

Days later Haruka and Michiru saw Mamoru sitting alone on a bench in the park.

"Mamoru what are you doing here?" Michiru asked as they approaching him.

"Just thinking..." he replied to her,

"Thinking about what?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka Michiru what do you know about Kaelyn and Seiya you know how close are they?" He asked them.

"Why would you want to know that?" Michiru asked looking at Mamoru.

"The other night before I left Kaelyn's room Taiki told me something that has bothered me ever since." Mamoru said lowering his head to them. This worried them they had never seen there future king like this.

"He basicly told me that Kaelyn and Seiya... slept together..." He said raising his head with anger in his eyes.

Both were taken back by these words and Haruka got angry balling her fists tight.

"Do you know this for a fact Mamoru?" Michiru asked.

"No but why would he lie about it? That would mean Seiya wanted Usagi he thought Kaelyn was Usaig and he..." Mamoru said getting angry along with Haruka.

Well here is where I'm stopping for now having a blast writing this for you all so leave a review I'm looking for at least 3 for this chapter before I continue so leave that review the more reviews that faster I update bye now...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Back at Kaelyn's apartment the sun shone into her room through her window waking her up she opend her eyes she looked over at Seiya he was asleep she smiled then pulled the covers back a voice scolled her.

"What do you think you doing?" It was Taiki. "You need to stay right where you are for now.

Kaelyn looked at him with a pouting look on her face.

"I feel fine she said continuing to get out of the bed not realizing the nightgown she was wearing was a little reveling she walked over to the window and touched the glass looking outside.

"You're not in any pain then?" Taiki asked walking over to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No not really." She said putting her hand on his closing her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Good." He said then smiled taking his hand back and walking away.

"Taiki..." She said he stopped before leaving and smiled at her then the door shut she then turned back to window then rested her head on the windows warmth from the sunlight closing her eyes.

Seiya woke up to see the bed was empty he panicked for a second when his eyes came across Kaelyn at the window he got up an walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her back from where ever she had gone a moment ago.

"How are you feeling?" Seiya asked kissing the back of her neck she moaned slightly at this act.

"I feel fine." She said smiling and turning into his arms looking up at him and into his eyes.

"Seiya... do you think that we could go outside today just for a walk in the park." She said pleading.

Seiya looked away from her she knew he couldn't refuse her when she looked at him like that. He then looked at her putting his thumb and index finger on his chin in thought.

"I don't see why not as log as you take it easy, if you get tiered were coming right back." He said to her then she hugged him happily and rushed over to her closet then she put on and outfit that was stunning.

"Alright I'm ready to go." She said taking him by the arm and leading him out the door wanting the fresh air that awaited her.

When they reached the park Kaelyn noticed Mamoru he was sitting down talking to Haruka and Michiru and he seemed upset.

"Hey Seiya look over there it's Mamoru." She said pointing to him. Seiya also noticed who he was speaking to.

"I'm gonna go say hi okay." She said leaving his arm.

"Mamoru!" She shouted to him. This got all three standing there to look at who was calling for Mamoru.

"Kaelyn?" Mamoru said shocked that she was up and about so quickly.

"Hi there. Hi Haruka hi Michiru."

"Your up and about already? Haruka asked.

"Yeah... I saw you all aver here and well I wanter to come over and thank Mamoru for saving me." she spoke to them.

"Your welcome but I really didn't do much." Mamoru said.

"Yes you did it was your life force that helped me heal this quick." She said looking at him.

"Kaelyn... are you in the park by yourself?" He asked then at that time Seiya walked up behind her putting his arm around her waist making Kaelyn smile.

"No why would I let out by herself knowing she still recovering." Seiya said.

"You know she should be in bed resting." Haruka stated in a harsh tone.

"Hey I was the one who conned him into this walk in the park I needed to get out." Kaelyn said in Seiya's defense. Haruka then got in Seiya's face.

"There is something I want to talk to you about." Haruka said pulling Seiya over and away from Kaelyn and the others.

"What's going on?" Kaelyn asked looking at both parties in front of her.

Over where Seiya and Haruka were talking things looked a little heated then it happened Haruka threw the first punch striking Seiya in the jaw making him stagger back then Seiya tackled Haruka to the ground at this Kaelyn ran over to them to try ans stop them. Mamoru and Michiru then went over to try and pull them apart and to try and keep Kaelyn from getting hurt.

"You two stop this right now!" Kaelyn shouted at them then she reached down at Haruka and tried to get him off Seiya Haruka didn't realize who it was and tossed them aside to get back to Seiya, Kaelyn fell to the ground not moving for a minute holding her front in pain Mamoru rushed over to her side along with Michiru. Both saw that Kaelyn was really hurt and this time it was Haruka's doing.

Kaelyn looked over at the two still scrapping on the ground then she got up onto her feet with Mamoru's help.

"Are you alright Kaelyn?" Mamoru asked worried.

"I'm fine... do something.." She said to him.

"Haruka!! That is enough!!" Mamoru said with authority she then stopped and got up Seiya did the same wiping off the dirt from his clothes they both looked over and saw Kaelyn in Mamoru's arms.

"Haruka you should be ashamed..." Michiru said lowering her head at Haruka. Haruka then realized who it was that had tried to stop them from fighting. Kaelyn walked over to Seiya then looked at Haruka.

"What was that all about?!" She shouted at her.

"It was all about our relationship." Sieya spoke up.

"I see..." She said then stared at Haruka. "I don't see where it is any of your business!" She yelled at all of them. "It is not for you to say who I can be with I am not for the last time Usagi!! remember that!!" She finished. "And the next time you feel the need to start a fight with Seiya I will finish it...!!!" Kaelyn finished yelling in Haruka's face then when the adrenaline wore off she felt weak and sick all at the same time.

"You alright?" Haruka asked she saw her going down and caught her.

"Kaelyn!!" they all shouted

"We need to get her back to her place right away." Mamoru said Seiya then took her into his arms and started back the others following him. They entered the room no one was there and Seiya knew nothing about dressing wounds and Mamoru did he handed her off to him and he took her into her bed room and closed the door.

Seiya and Haruka exchanged glares and Michiru sat down picking up a magazine then both followed suit and sat down.

In Kaelyn's room Mamoru lifted Kaelyn's shirt just enough to check her wound it had started to bleed again it looked like it was healing nicely before she was thrown to the ground it looked like it wouldn't take long to heal if she took it easy form now on.

She then woke up as Mamoru was changing her bandage.

"You're awake?" He said to her. "Hold still..." He asked.

When he was done she got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You should lay down and rest." Mamoru said to her she watched him in silence.

"Mamoru what was that fight about tell me the truth." She asked.

"Taiki has told me the other night that you and Seiya had slept with one another." He said looking at her.

"Oh I see now... The truth is about that..." She said looking away from Mamoru.

"I was the one who was in the wrong there I knew his feelings for Usagi but... Well for once I wanted something and some one for myself I did tell him that I wasn't Usagi he said that the believed me..." She said looking at the ground.

"So you did then?" He asked her.

"Yes I did." she said to him getting up and walking over to her window looking out side.

He watched her and followed her he felt sorry for her she looked so sad.

"I can still feel Cosmos I feel her sadness her loneliness..." She said closing her eyes.

Mamoru out his hand on her shoulder then brought her into his arms then leaned closer to her.

She opened her eyes and put her fingers on his lips stopping him from the kiss her was about to give her.

"Mamoru... I'm not Usagi... I know why she loves you so much now..." She said with a smile and he backed up looking into her eyes.

"Your warmth is like no other..." She said to him. She went to walk away from him then her legs gave out on her he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Kaelyn..." Mamoru said worried.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." She said trying to walk again, Mamoru then helped her to the bed.

"You really need to rest." He said putting her in the bed.

" Mamoru you're going to be an excellent doctor." She spoke to him with a smile he just looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not going to..." He stopped. " I can't leave Usagi again." He said.

"Then take her with you." Kaelyn said surprising him. "I mean it once I get better I can handle things here and you and Usagi can go to the U.S. Both of you can go to school over there." She said to him.

**Well there you go every one another chapter I got no reviews on the last chapter I was sad by this I hope I get some for this one oh well bye now...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Mamoru heard her words thinking about what she had said.

"You know Kealyn Seiya isn't the only one with feelings about you." He spoke to her.

("Where on earth was this coming from was he telling me that he holds feelings for me now.") Kaelyn; thought to herself, when she felt something, Kaelyn looked out the window with a strange feeling something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked.

"Usagi..." She said closing her eyes. "She's in trouble..." Kaeyln then got a sick feeling one she had not had for a long time now.

" Mamoru go... now!" She yelled in a panic.

" Where is she?" Mamoru asked heading for the door when Kaelyn told him he was gone telling Haruka and Michiru what Kaelyn had said they followed him out the door they ran as fast as they could to get to Usagi.

Kaelyn then staggered out of the room holding her head and Sieya rushed to her side. Taiki came through the door and ran over seeing that she wasn't in the best condition.

"What is going on here I told you Seiya not to let her out of bed!" Taiki yelled at him starteing to lead her back to her room it was then Mamoru's words clicked in her head she realized he was talking about Taiki she then stood up straight and stopped walking.

"Kaelyn what's wrong?" Taiki asked she turned to him and looked him in the eye it was true and she saw it there he was looking at her the same way Seiya did it was true that she cared about him he had been kind to her and he was the first one she had opened up to she panicked but kept a seemingly straight face Seiya watched the seen wondering what was going on.

"Taiki I..." She paused for a moment looking at him then her eyes looked sad at him. "I want you to leave..." Taiki was taken back by this as was Seiya, Seiya then walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kaelyn what is your problem Taiki is just trying to help you." Seiya said looking at her then she looked at Seiya coldly and pushed him away as well.

"I want you to leave as well..." Kaelyn spoke coldly to him she turned and walked into her room leaving the two alone with there mouths open wondering what was going on.

Seiya pounded on the door "Kaelyn!! open the door right now! Let me in! Kaelyn!!" He shouted through the door not happy at what had just happened.

Taiki watched Seiya desperately trying to get in to talk with her. Taiki then put had hand on Seiya's shoulder and lowered his head.

"That is not going to work Seiya let me try this obviously has realy nothing to do with you.." He said closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked him confused.

"You saw the way she looked at me." he stated then knocked on the door and asked to talk with her. The door opened and as soon as he was in it closed.

"What the heck is going on?" Seiya said after she let Taiki in the room.

Inside the room the lights were off and the sun was going down and Kealyn was looking out the window hoping that Usagi was alright the bad feeling was gone so that was a good sign to her.

"Kaelyn... tell me what that was all about if you have a problem with me don't take it out on Seiya he loves you..." Taiki said to her a little upset walking closer to her now.

Kaelyn brought her arms up and if she were cold.

"Mamoru told me something and I didn't know what he was trying to tell me till now." Kaelyn said still looking out her window and up at the forming stars above.

Taiki got closer to her till he was right behind her he saw the tear escape her eye and run down her cheek.

"What did he say?" Taiki asked.

"He told me that Seiya wasn't the only one who had feelings for me. At the time I thought he was talking about himself but when you came over like you did something clicked then I looked in your eyes and I saw it." She stopped then looked at him.

"Saw what?" Taiki played dumb.

"You look at me the same way that Seiya does..." She said looking at him.

"So why push him away?" He said to her then watched her turn away he had never seen Kaelyn like this before.

"I know how Usaig feels now about being torn between two men she cares about." She said hugging herself tighter. Taiki was shocked at her words she just admitted that she cared about him had feelings for him he ventured closer then put her arms around her turning her to him he leaned in and then paused for a moment almost afraid to but then he took a chance and his lips met hers Kaelyn at first did not resist for he felt almost the same as Seiya then realized what was going on then pushed Taiki away.

"Now do you see why I wanted you to leave both of you..." She said with tears. Taiki just looked at her then did as she asked before he left Kaelyn stopped him.

"Tell Seiya that I'm sorry I'll see him later alright." Kaelyn said then letting him leave the room.

When Taiki emerged he had a straight face Seiya knew something had happened just by looking at him.

"So what's going on?" Seiya asked.

"We should go Seiya. She said that she's sorry and that she will see you later but for now she would like to be left alone." Taiki said heading for the door Seiya looked at the door leading into Kaelyn's room then followed Taiki out the door.

Two days later Kaelyn called Seiya over to her place wanting to talk with him thing seemed good as they started the conversation Seiya leaned in to kiss her their lips met she returned the kiss then went a step further she let him they shared a nice afternoon together Seiya left with the promise of seeing her again.

"So how did it go Seiya?" Yaten asked as Seiya walked through the door.

"Better than expected" he said Taiki looking up to the comment.

There princess watched the seen unfold.

"So you two aren't fighting anymore then?" She asked.

"No, we made up.." Seiya said sitting down Taiki glared at the comment then went back to reading his book which did not go unnoticed by her.

"Oh well that's good then, I have made a decision you three I think we should stay here and live." She announced shocking them all.

"Princess are you sure about that?" Yaten asked. And she nodded to him in response.

Two days went all were busy they were told that the concert between them Michiru and Kaelyn was coming up in less than a week.

"Seiya have you talked to Kaelyn lately?" Taiki asked while they were taking a break from practice.

"No... her manager isn't letting her seeing any one right now... he told me that I'm nothing but a distraction to her." Seiya said with an attitude. They heard a commotion outside in the lobby all three looked out the door wondering what it was they saw Usagi and the front desk.

"What do you mean she's not seeing any one right now?!" Usaig said to the man in an up roar.

"I'm sorry mis but her manager doesn't want her disturbed right now." The man at the front desk said the Usagi. She then turned and walked out the door.

"Not even Usagi can get up there to see her." Yaten said returning into the room.

The others followed not liking this at all.

"I'm sure she is just fine were going to see on Friday you know." Yaten spoke to the two.

It was then they saw Michiru enter the practice room.

"What are you doing here?" Seiya asked. Haruka by her side as always.

"We are doing a concert together shouldn't we practice together." Michiru said to them.

"What good will that do if we can't get Kaelyn in here?" Yaten said folding his arms sitting on the couch in the practice room.

They all heard a crowed out side screaming at the top of their lungs they looked out the glass doors it was Kaelyn making her way to the room as well.

"You were saying." Michiru said smiling at him. Kaelyn walked in the room and she smiled at every one something was different about her she didn't look right.

"Kaelyn are you alright?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah why?" she replied.

"You just don't look very well that's all." Michiru said.

"Okay I haven't been feeling well but it's no big deal." She said to them putting down a bag. " I have some songs here I think you all will like I thought we could practice them for the concert of course not all of them but just the ones you all want to do." She said to them they looked over the songs. "I even have copies here for you all to listen to." She then stood there waiting for their input. "I also thought that maybe each of us could have our own solo part to the concert." She said looking nervous.

"It sounds like a great idea Kaelyn" Michiru said to her. "And these songs are great too." she implied.

"So then shall we practice?" Yaten said to the group.

"We're all together we might as well..." Taiki said going over to his keyboard Yaten went to the drums and Seiya pick up his guitar. Michiru took out her violin Kaeyln just stood there watching everyone Haruka watched her and was puzzled by her actions.

"That required you to go over to the mic Kaelyn." Haruka said to her nudging her over to it.

"I... I don't really feel like singing right now..." She said everyone looking at her shocked. Kaelyn felt sick to her stomach.

"Come on we have to practice to see how we all sound together." Michiru said." One song if your not feeling well then we can go." She spoke to her looking at her eyes.

"Alright a slow one okay..." She said going over to the mic. They all started the music. The song was Angel in my heart.

_**I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul  
Like some familiar melody  
A hidden chapter from a story left untold  
I gotta feeling, I could believe in**_

CHORUS  
There is an angel in my heart  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark  
It's taken all this time  
To finally find out what I could never see  
You were there for me  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart

You were the friend, you were the one I could confide in  
You gave me strength that I could never find  
Deep emotions that I've always been denying  
I believe in, it's so close now, it's you that  
I'm feeling

CHORUS

Finally found what I've been searching for  
(All my life)  
It was right before my eyes  
Oh, you are my angel  
I know you'll always be there  
You are my one and only angel

To finally find what I could never see  
(You were there for me)  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart 

Taiki couldn't help but to notice the lyrics and her heart was really into it she had he eyes closed the whole time. Seiya and her voice blended perfectly together but even Haruka noticed something with in the song and the words not to mention the way Taiki was looking at Kaeyln while she sang.

The song finally ended everyone looked at one another.

"I think that was pretty good." Michiru said looking at Kaelyn.

"Excuse me..." She said bolting from the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Haruka took this opportunity to go and check on her while the others put the equipment up.

"What are you thinking Taiki" Yaten asked putting up his drum sticks.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking right now..." He said trailing off.

In the bathroom Haruka heard Kaeyln heaving over the toilet.

"Kaelyn are you alright?" She asked concerned. Kaelyn walked out of the stall slowly.

"If your ill you know you can always reschedule the concert." She said to her as she was leaning over the sink washing her mouth out.

"I'm fine..." She said looking up into the mirror. Haruka went to put a hand on her shoulder Kaelyn pulled away from her.

"I need to go lay down I'm sorry Haruka." She said leaving the bathroom she then ran into Taiki knocking her to the ground.

"Kaeyln!" Taiki said. "I'm sorry are you alright?" He asked then helping her up he pulled her up into his arms it was then Taiki felt something a new power completely different from Kaely's all together.

"It's alright Taiki I'm going to go lay down now." She said pulling away from him then slownly walking up the stairs, all Taiki could do was stare at her as she went up. Haruka walked up behind him.

"So you mind telling me what is going on?" She asked.

'I wish I knew I felt something just now something different about her." Taiki said.

"I thought that I felt it too.." Haruka said to him glancing up the stares.

**Well here you all go another chapter down so tell me what you think by now...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Yaten was walking down Kaelyn's hall Princess Kakyuu had wanted to know how Kaelyn was doing so she asked Yaten to go and check on her there were no guards right now so he was safe in going to her room he knocked on the door. There was no answer he then wiggled the door knob it wasn't locked.

"This is strange why would her door be unlocked?" He said turning the knob and opening the door he peeked in no sign of her but her heard her voice in her kitchen so he went in and shut the door behind him then took a seat in a chair to wait for her to come into the room he then heard her raise her voice.

She then came into the room not realizing her was there she was interested in her phone conversation.

"Look I told you stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you not after what you did to me! How did you even get this number any way...!" she paused letting the other person talk for a minute. "Listen if you come here I'll have you arrested just leave me alone..." she said placing her hand on her head then hanging up the phone and throwing it at the wall. She turned to see Yaten sitting there in her chair.

"Yaten...? what are you doing here?" She said in shock.

"Old boyfriend...?" He said sitting there calmly.

"No!" She said taking a seat. "So how much did you hear?" She asked.

"All of it.." Yaten said to her.

"Yaten why are you here?" she asked.

"Princess Kakyuu wanted yo know how you were so she sent me to find out." He said to her "So how are you feeling? Better I hope the concert is tomorrow night." he said to her watching her expression.

"I'm feeling better I'll be able to pull of the concert don't worry about it okay." She snapped at him.

"I have to ask why is it that your manager wants to keep you from us." He said looking at her.

"He doesn't thinkg my emotions are under control I don't think I have that problem, I know that I'm not the same person as when I got here but.." She said with and angry face.

"Well you did just throw the phone at the wall..." Yaten pointed out to her.

Kaeyln could do nothing at that moment but stare at him.

"What?" he finally said drawing her out of her stare.

"Nothing... Yaten have you ever thought about just taking off you know to get away from everything." She said waiting for him to answer.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked confused.

"Because your here. He thinks Seiya is bad for me... said out of the blue. "Yaten can I ask you something and can you be totally honest with me." She asked.

"Why would I not be honest with you?" He said looking at her in confusion and wondered where this conversation was going.

"Okay heres the thing what if you were in love with some one and that some one had a brother or sister in your case.. who you found out had feelings for you and you found that you cared for them too what would you do?" She asked.

"One how did this person find out that this brother or sister had feelings for them?" Yaten asked looking at her "Two has this person admitted it to them." He said watching her.

"They heard from a reliable source and yes they admitted it and then some..." She said.

"What do you mean by then some?" He asked.

"They kissed the person they admitted to having feelings for." She said. "So what would you do? How would you handle it?" she asked.

"I would go with the person that you loved not just cared about." He said

"I don't want yo hurt any one Yaten I don't want him think that I dont care about because I do." She stopped what she was saying and he just looked at her.

"What that gut on the phone you were yelling at?" He asked.

"No!" She said getting up. "Why would I want the person that attacked me in my life."she finished.

Yaten looked at her shocked.

"So you do got a lot going on right now. Being sick having your dilemma and this guy calling you." Yaten said to her.

"So then who is this other guy that has admitted his feelings to you?" Yaten asked hoping her guard was down enough she would spill he didn't show it but really wanted to know.

"I can't tell you that I don't want to cause any more trouble than what I already have alright." She walking back over to him "Yaten I'm need you to leave now please." She asked nicely.

He got up and looked at her into her eyes she was different her eyes had changed color slitly.

"Kaelyn what happened to your eyes?" He asked she suddenly got nervous.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." She said ushering him to the door. She opened it for him to leave.

"It's not only your emotions that are out of control I think it has more to do with your powers." He said with that the door was shut in his face. Yaten then returned to his room when he did he was bombarded with questions about Kaelyn. Yaten smiled at Taiki and Seiya then his princess.

"What we talked about is between us..." He said walking past them with a laugh. "But she's felling better and she'll be ready for the concert tomorrow night he said sitting by Princess Kakyuu.

"Yaten why is it that you can't tell us what was discussed?" Princess Kakyuu asked him.

"It's not that I can't tell you it's just that I wont tell them." He said leaning back.

Taiki looked at him wondering if she had told Yaten about him and his feelings for her he then looked at Seiya.

"Come on Yaten tell us." Seiya said. Yaten closed his eyes and sighed he knew that Seiya wasn't going to give up on it.

"The reason the security is up again is to keep people away from her. Her manager thinks her emotions are way out of control I almost agree with him. Her door was unlocked so I went in she was yelling at some one on the phone then I saw her throw the phone at the wall it at the wall." Yaten spoke to them this had them all worried including Princess Kakyuu.

"Why would she act like that Yaten there must be a reason for those actions." Kakyuu said to him worried for her.

"I believe that her emotions are only part of her problem, she also confuse about something not to mention just before I left I noticed her eyes had changed colors I personally think that she is unable to control her powers right now because of her confusion." Yaten spoke to his princess directly he sighed.

"To be honest with you... I'm starting to worry about her." Yaten said.

Princess Kakyuu looked troubled by Yaten's words and thinking about Kaelyn and what she might be going through right now.

The next day came faster than expected before anyone knew it there was only an hour till the concert and no sign of Kaelyn even her manager was going bonkers wondering where she was.

All the girls took there places behind the curtains Usaig was there along side Mamoru.

"She's not here." Seiya said as Haruka and Michiru walked up. Yaten just kept setting up for the concert along with Taiki who was worried.

"I don't under stand why wouldn't she be here by now?" Usagi said looking up at Mamoru worried.

"Her manager is even worried he doesn't know where she is." everyone looked at each other.

"So she's not in her room then?" Mamoru asked.

"No she gone." Seiya said worried about her.

Yaten walked over to the group.

"Maybe she ran away..." He said making everyone look at him.

"Why would she do that?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know..." He said walking away looking at Taiki then at Sieya.

"Hold it Yaten what do you know?" Haruka said pulling him back to the group.

"He had a talk with her yesterday and refuses to tell us what they talked about." Seiya said.

"Look! She doesn't want anyone to know alright!" Yaten yelled grabbing his arm away.

"Yaten what if she's in trouble?" Usagi said to him with the same eyes as Kaelyn. He looked away from her thinking about Kaeyln's phone call he witnessed.

"She got a phone call yesterday." Yaten said to them.

"I remember you mentioned it what about it?" Taiki said.

"It was some one that had hurt her he obviously told her he was going to come see her she threatened to put him in jail if came near her." He spoke to them thinking about how upset she was.

"Yaten why didn't you tell us this earlier" Seiya asked him almost outraged at him.

"Look she probably just wanted to me alone before we performed." Yaten said walking away.

"Well we can't go looking for her we only have 30 minutes." Michiru said.

"What if..." Usagi said gaining everyones attention.

"What if what?" Taiki asked.

"Well what is I stood in for her?" She asked everyone looking at her not knowing what to say.

"Do you even know how to sing?" Rei asked.

"You got a better idea here?" Usagi said. "I think I could do it." She said.

Moments later Usagi used her discizing pen and was now Kaeyln the curtains went up along with the stage lights right before Usagi requested that they do a certain song.

"Why this song?" Michiru asked her.

"I'm not sure really I just feel that Kaelyn needs to hear it I sure she's on her way here right now." Usagi said.

The music started and just as it did Kaelyn came running to the stage she was out of breath.

"Kaeyln where have you been?" Mamoru asked.

"I lost track of the time." she said through her breaths she saw Usaig up there posing as her.

The music had begun Kaelyn listened to the words to the song everyone was shocked that Usaig sounded good but all Kaeyln did was listen to the words she had tears running down her face.

The song was listen to your heart.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**_

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

**Here is another chapter for you all hope you liked it bye now...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Kaelyn wiped the tears away then lights went off and the curtain went down shocking the crowed.

"I can't believe that was Usagi." Rei said.

"Usagi has many talents non of you know about." Kaelyn said looking at them all. "I would go further with this discussion with you but right now I have a concert to do she said turning and running to the stage.

"Usagi... Thank you..." Kaelyn said hugging her.

"Where have you been we were worried." Seiya said Kealyn looked at him.

"I'll tell you later alright.." She said with a smile.

Usagi left the stage and Kaelyn took her rightful place with the mic in her hand.

The song that was performed was called I'll wait for you that Seiya sang with Kaelyn as back up. While the others played the music

_**never felt nothing in the world like this before, (no)  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door. (yeah, oooh)  
Why did you have to go? (go)  
You could have let me know, (know)  
So now I'm all alone. (ouuuu)  
Girl, you could have stayed  
But you wouldnt give me a chance.  
With you not around, it's a little bit more than I can stand. (ooooh)  
And all my tears they  
Keep running down my face. (face)  
Why did you turn away?**_

[Bridge

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside,  
This is not how you want it to be.

[Chorus

So, baby, I will wait for you.  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do.  
Don't tell me I ran out of time.  
If it takes the rest of my life,

Baby, I will wait for you.  
If you think I'm fine, it just aint true.  
I really need you in my life.  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you.

[Verse 2

It's been a long time since you called me.  
(How could you forget about me?)  
You gotta be feeling crazy. (crazy) Ooooh.  
How can you walk away? (away)  
Everything stays the same, (the same)  
I just can't do it, baby. (nooo)  
What will it take to make you come back? (ohhh)  
Girl, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that. (nono)  
Why can't you look at me? (me)  
You're still in love with me. (me)  
Don't leave me crying.

[Bridge

Baby, why can't we just-- just start over again?  
Get it back to the way it was.  
If you give me a chance, I can love you right.  
But you're telling me it won't be enough.

[Chorus

So, baby, I will wait for you.  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do.  
Don't tell me I ran out of time.  
If it takes the rest of my life,

Baby, I will wait for you.  
If you think I'm fine, it just ain't true.  
I really need you in my life,  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you.

[Bridge

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside.  
That is not how you want it to be.

Baby, I will wait for you.  
(for you) Oooooh.  
Baby, I will wait for you.  
If it's the last thing I do,

[Chorus

Baby, I will wait for you,  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do.  
Don't tell me I ran out of time.  
If it takes the rest of my life,

Baby, I will wait for you.  
If you think I'm fine, it just ain't true.  
I really need you in my life,  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you.

I'll be waiting. 

The crowed loved it one more song was sung between them then the lights again went off when they went back up Michiru and Kaelyn had left the stage to get ready for their solo numbers.

The lights only did two songs then Michiru reentered the the stage relieving the lights.

"Where did Kaelyn go?" Seiya asked coming off stage to the others standing there.

"Well she went to change real quick." Minako said.

What they didn't know was at the front gates everyone in the audience was informed to vote for what songs they wanted Kaelyn to sing and who she was going to sing them with. Kaelyn got the results and was shocked she would do one song with Seiya and one with Taiki and two on her own.

She was starting to regret this part of the concert she slowly walked out of the nearby dressing room already changed she was wearing all black which was not normal for her it was a black leather jacket with a black tank top under that with a black mini skirt black gloves and black leather high heel boots.

The crowed cheered when Michiru ended and left the stage.

"Alright where is Kaelyn she's on." Michiru said coming off the stage. Kaelyn was on the other side of the stage and entered the stage the crowed went wild on her.

"Alright everyone! I have received all your votes and the first song is..." she stalled looking over at the group Seiya and Taiki had gotten the results and both looked shocked.

"What is it Seiya?" Makoto said wondering what was on the pieces of paper they were handed.

"Taiki and I are doing songs with her then showed the paper to them then looked out to Kaelyn on stage.

"The first song is... Can't fight the moonlight..." She told the crowed and they all cheered the music started then Kaelyn started to sing and walking across the stage working the crowd.

_**Under a lover's sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down**_

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
but you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once the gentle breeze  
Weaves its spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long (Not too long)  
'Til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, But you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it...  
No matter what you do  
The light is gonna get to you

Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh

Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try (You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss)  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark (Deep in the dark), you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, don't you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart...

The song ended it was Seiya's turn there song was a slow one when I fall in love. Seiya walked out on the stage the music started he began then Kaelyn joined him they harmonized with one another so beautifully.

_**When I fall in love,  
it will be forever,  
or I'll never fall in love.**_

In a restless world,  
like this is  
love is ended before its begun  
and too many moonlight kisses  
seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.

When I give my heart  
it will be completely  
or I'll never give my heart (oo let me give my heart)

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
(I feel that way too)  
is when I fall in love  
(I fall in love)  
with you

When I fall in love,  
it will be forever  
or I'll never fall in love  
(oo I'll never never fall in love)  
in a restless world like this is  
love is ended before its begun  
and too many moonlight kisses  
seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart,  
it will be completely

or I'll never give (I'll never give)  
my heart (oo I'll never give my heart)  
and the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
is when I fall in love  
when I fall in love  
when I fall in love with you. 

When their song ended Seiya left the stage the crowd was in aw at the two of them he smiled at Kaelyn before leaving.

**Well here you all go another chapter for ya... I think people have lost interest in this story no reviews... I could so cry... well all till next chapter bye now...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The music for the next song started.

"How is she doing this? One song after another like that?" Rei asked.

"I don't know..." Minako said.

"If she's not careful she's going to over do it." Michiru said watching her.

"There is now way that even we could do what she's doing." Yaten said to the group. Everyone watched her as she performed the next song.

"I see how she's doing it but it would still be hard to do for any normal person." Rei said as they watched.

"And how is she doing this?" Ami asked.

"She started out with a faster song then theses last two are slow." Usagi said everyone looking at her shocked. "It's what I would do that way you don't use up all your energy if know you have other faster numbers coming up." She said as everyone looked at her but she kept watching the concert everyone else then followed suit.

The song was before your love.

_**I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized**_

I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived...  
Before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist

I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love

And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!...  
Your!!...  
Love!!!... 

when the song ended Michiru took her place up on stage which Kaelyn had forgotten all about Michiru having to start the next song with her violin Taiki then took his place next to Kaelyn the crowed was ecstatic seeing them together. Kaelyn looked at Michiru then at Taiki. Michiru started then Kaelyn came in.

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
Both of us trying to be strong._

_Taiki joins her acting out the song._

_**I've got somewhere else to be (Both Kaelyn and Taiki)  
Promises to keep   
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep.**_

_I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
He's been good to me  
And He deserves better than that._

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie   
To show no emotion when you start to cry _

_I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be..._

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever had to do  
To turn around and walk away   
Pretending I don't love you_

_**I know that we'll meet again (Taiki)  
Fate has a place and time **__  
So you can get on with your life (Kaelyn)  
I've got to be cruel to be kind_

Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending   
And you will never know cuz  
There can be no happy ending 

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie   
To show no emotion when you start to cry..._

_**Maybe another time, another day... (Taiki)**_

_As much as I want to, I can't stay... (Kaelyn)_

_(Ooh)_

I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
He's been good to me   
And he deserves better than that...

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie   
To show no emotion when you start to cry  
_

_I don't want to live a lie  
What can I do..._

When the song ended the crowd loved it Taiki knew that Kaelyn was actually talking to him in that song and he felt it. Michiru left the stage and it didn't take mush time for Taiki to leave either in fact he stormed out of the staging area all together. Mamoru saw this it wasn't like him to act like this he didn't even faultier when he confronted him about his feelings for Kaelyn in the first place now he was acting irrational. This got him thinking if things had changed between them it was obvious that Kaelyn now knew how he felt but he wondered about other things now that would cause Taiki to act this way.

Kaelyn then did two more songs then called it a night the fans were more than happy with the entire concert. Kaelyn took a bow then left the stage as well noticing that Usagi wasn't there along with Taiki "Where is Usagi?" Kaelyn asked Mamoru looked at her then told her she went to that bathroom.

Hearing this Kaelyn went to check on her but gave the excuse that she wanted to talk with her.

Just as Kaelyn rounded the corner to the bathroom there was a dark figure holding Usagi against the wall.

"Let her go right now!" Kaelyn shouted at the man. This made him turn around to look at her the man grinned evilly at her at this Kaelyn knew exactly who it was.

"I'll let her go Kaelyn but first I think we should head up to your room." He said holding a knife to Usagi's throat. Kaelyn hung her head in submission knowing he would hurt her if she didn't do what he said. Kaelyn lead the way up to her room the whole time Usagi's mouth was held shut and the knife still at her throat once Kaelyn opened the door the man shoved her in and threw Usagi into the wall in the hall. Usagi got to feet ans started to pound and turn the door knob trying to get in but the man had locked the door that quick Usagi panicked then ran to get help.

Inside Kaeyln's room the man circled her as she was on the floor from when he shoved her.

"Demyan what are you doing her I thought I told you to stay away from me." She said getting to her feet.

"My dear sweet Kaelyn you know I can't do that." He said putting his hands and arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Kaelyn tried to push him away but he was to strong she was still weak from her injuries and from becoming ill. He leaned in and put his mouth on her neck and he kissed it.

"Let go of me now!" She demanded. He ignored her demands his grip on her got tighter her hands were of no use for he was holding them down and his mouth was going lower and on to her chest.

Kaelyn took a chance and lifted her knee as hard as she could this did what she wanted his grip loosened giving her the opportunity to get away from him. He quickly recovered and grabbed her leg as she was heading to the kitchen making her fall to the floor knocking things over.

Usagi made her way down the stairs and ran into Taiki.

"Taiki!" She said looking frightened at him.

"Usagi wha't wrong?" He asked as Yaten made his way to their location.

"Kaelyn! There was this guy and..." She said then explained the rest of what has happened.

"Usagi go get Seiya and Mamoru..." He said to her both taking off to kaelyn's room.

Kaelyn looked up and saw Demyan hovering over her.

"That was a bad thing you just did Kaelyn." He said while on top of her with the same knife he had held Usagi by he had it pressed into her cheek and Kaelyn was about to scream when he covered her mouth.

"I was wondering how that wound on your back was doing?" He said to her and her eyes went wide as the blade drew blood.

"You know Kaelyn I was thinking that this time you would come with me and to make that happen I brought along something this time he put the knife away and reached in his pocket bringing out a sering. Kaelyn then bit down on his hand then kicked him off of her. She headed for the door she got to the door but she had to struggle to get it unlocked by then Demyan had reached her again this time she let out a scream which Taiki and Yaten heard from down the hall and ran towards her room.

Demyan was very angry by this point he then smaked Kaelyn across the face knocking her once more to the floor. Demyan then again got on top of her by this time he had ripped her leather jacket off her then jabbed her with the needle pumping her with a something to knock her out. Kaelyn mannaged to get him off her again and as she got to her feet she became groggy right away and she staggered a little. Just as Demyan got to his feet he caught her as she was going down a smile widened on his lips as he eyed the girl in his arms he then eyes the scar on her lower abdomen as he was running his figures along the scar the door had swung open he had forgot to re lock the door. He looked to the window and slowly stared for it with Kaelyn in his arms.

"Let her go right now!" Taiki demanded to the man.

"Taiki I think he's going to jump." Yaten said realizing this that both watched as the man opened the window. At this time Mamoru and Seiya joined Taiki and Yaten they were shocked at what they had seen.

"I would back off all of you if you wish no harm on her." The man spoke to them. Kaelyn opened her eyes to see Taiki standing there he thought to himself why isn't he doing anything then she felt the breeze on her face. Demyan had opened the window and was going to jump.

"Let me go..." Kaelyn said weakly Demyan looked down at her.

"This is impossible how are you still awake?" He asked her he looked down out the window then made his move and jumped Kealyn then with all she had in her bit down on his hand and he let her go every one ran to the window and watched this happen but then a yellow streak was seen and Kealyn was no longer falling but safe Haruka had transformed into Sailor Uranus when Uranus landed on the ground holding Kaelyn protectively then others took this as a sign to join her it was when they got to the roof of the building they saw the man in front of Haruka but something was wrong why wasn't she moving.

"Give the girl to me now!" Demyan demanded with a gun in his possession he has shot her in the arm.

"Never!" She yelled at him. Kealyn opened her eyes she saw the blood running down Uranus's arms.

"Uranus... it's okay... I'll go with him..." Kaelyn said to her.

"Smart girl... Kaelyn." Demyan said with a smirk on his face.

"No!" Uranus said to her tears running down her face Kaelyn's eyes going shut again.

"She's a smart one she will make a great ruler one day." He said in a low voice.

"What are you taking about?" Uranus asked him. All the man could do was smile."Who are you?"

"My name is Demyan and I have plans for the second moon princess." He said to her clicking the gun."Now hand her over." He said to her Uranus looked down at Kaelyn.("What was this man saying that Kaelyn is just as important to their future as Usagi was.") She said then looking up at Demyan.

They transformed then jumped off the roof in front of Uranus.

"Ah yes the lights who could forget you and Tuxido mask how is Usagi doing?" He said pushing Mamoru's buttons. "No matter..." He said pulling on the trigger Kaelyn's eyes opened she saw what was going to happen she concentrated on her powers just as the trigger was pulled a barrier went up bouncing the bullet back at Demyan hitting him in the arm and just as fast the barrier depleted all were shocked at this it was then Demyan darted off disappearing with the promise he would return.

**Another chapter another day oh and I would like to give credit to the artist of the songs I used some of the people that have read my fic were not please by this so here it goes listen to your heart by Dht I'll wait for you by Elliott Yamin can't fight the moonlight by Leann Rimes when I fall in love by Celien Dion before your love by Kelly Clarkson the hardest thing I'll ever have to do by 98 Degrees... well till next chapter bye now... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Uranus was still holding Kaeyln when Fighter leaned down to take her from Uranus.

"You better let some one look at that arm Haruka." Fighter said looking at the wound taking Kaelyn out of her arms. Healer came over and looked at it.

"The bullet is still in there we have to get it out." Healer spoke out. It was then Kaelyn reached over and touched the wound.

"Kaelyn what are you doing?" fighter asked worried for using her energy like this.

Mamoru watched this carefully along with Yaten who was now himself again maker and fighter were now themselves again along with Haruka. Haruka watched Kaelyn touch the wound as well when Kaelyn's hand touched her skin it was painful she grimaced in pain something she rarely did, there was a blue light coming from Kaelyn's hand her eyes closed then opened as if she herself was in shock her hand slid down and away from the wound as she began to weaken then bullet fell to the ground with a clink.

Everyone could only stare at what had just happened. Keaylen closed her eyes in exhaustion. 

Haruka stood holding her arm they all decided to get Kaelyn somewhere to rest and also decided that her apartment was not safe anymore Sieya, Taiki, and Yaten took her to their apartment.

"Mamoru what is that your looking at?" Haruka asked as the lights walked away.

"Something Demyan left in Kaelyn's room I want to know what it was he put in to her body." He said holding the syringe in the air.

Going inside to the girls who were instructed to stay and protect Usagi.

" Ami,I need you to take a look at this I want to know what was in it." Mamoru said to her handing the object to her.

Ami got out her computer and started to run the object through her computer.

"This is strange look at this... here it looks to be a normal sedative, but here it changes." She said getting everyone to crowed around her and the computer. Usagi took a look and almost went pail at the sight that was on the computer it was like a bad dream she recognized what it was.

"Usagi you okay?" Makoto asked her seeing the look on her face.

" Yeah why wouldn't I be." She reassured her friend, Mamoru noticed then the look that concerned Makoto.

"So Ami what is it?" Rei asked her.

"I'm not sure I don't think I have ever seen anything like it before." She replied to Rei's question.

"Mamoru why is it important we know what it is?" Minako asked him.

"It was injected into Kaelyn that's why." He said looking down at Usagi. "She's not the only one in danger, Demyan threatened you as well. He was the man that attacked Kaelyn tonight and injected this into her body." He said looking into Usagi's eyes looking for something.

" Why would he threaten Usagi?" Makoto said putting her hand on her hip with frustration.

" I don't know but he knew who we all are this enemy had resorted to using and actual gun he shot Haruka in the arm tonight, she's fine don't worry she is with Michiru right now." He said quickly seeing the horror on Usagi's face.

It was then Haruka and Michiru came walking up it was clear to see Haruka's arm bandaged.

"I don't know what this guy thinks he's doing but he will not win." Haruka said as the two walked up.

"He was adamant about taking Kaelyn, he told me that she would make a great ruler and that he had plans for her." She spoke narrowing her eyes.

Usagi felt sick to her stomach. She held her stomach not wanting to hear what was being said.

"I want to go home please Mamoru." Usagi asked him drawing everyone's attention to her she looked ill.

"Usagi what is it?" Mamoru asked concerned.

"I don't; feel well take me home please." She requested walking away from the others leaving them worried about her.

Mamoru walked beside her worried. "Usagi tell me what is it? I noticed the look on your face when you saw Ami's computer screen it was like you knew what it was the other part of that sedative." Mamoru said to her as they walked. Usagi stopped walking when she heard those words.

"You know what it is don't you?" He asked her and she closed her eyes letting out a sigh.

"Now how would I know when Ami doesn't know?" She said not looking at him.

"Usagi, Kaelyn told us there was a whole lot more to you than what you let on" At these words she looked at him not knowing what to say she had been caught. Then out of the silence she spoke.

"It was Dark crystal energy...I remember it from when Diamond gave it to me..." She said hanging her head turning around. Mamoru quickly put his hands on her shoulders turning her back to him.

"Usagi..." He said softly taking her into his arms. "You think that some how the dark crystal has come back." He asked her as he held her close. Usagi nodded into his chest tears now beginning to soak his shirt.

"No one is going to hurt you I swear it Usagi" Mamoru promised her.

Later that night Mamoru decided to take Usagi to his place in case this guy Demyan would go after her in her own home.

Back at the lights apartment Seiya had placed her in his room to rest.

Princess Kakyuu sat beside her worried she ran her hands along her arms she then jerked her hands away as if she were in pain, Yaten looked at his princess worried.

"What is it Princess?" He asked her looking at Kaelyn.

"Dark energy, what ever this person intends on doing is very evil." She said closing her eyes and getting up to leave the room.

"Yaten, we should let her rest now." She said and Yaten got up and followed his princess out of the room to where Seiya and Taiki were sitting worried.

"Princess..." They both said at the same time.

"She will be fine..." Kakyuu said to them with a half smile Yaten looking at her with confusion.

("She's not tell them what she told me why?") He asked himself.

Both looked relieved to hear the news.

Kakyuu couldn't help but be worried on the inside she had only heard of the energy that Kaelyn was now omitting.

"Seiya..." She said brining his attention to her.

"Yes princess." He said looking up at her.

"Seiya I need you to call Usagi I need to speak to her." Seiya looked at his princess confused at her words as did Yaten and Taiki.

"But why would you need to talk to her?" Taiki asked wondering why his princess would need to talk with Usagi.

"Because I believe Usagi will have more answers than what I can give about what has happened to Kaelyn." Kakyuu spoke looking back at the door.

Seiya walked over to the phone and called Usagi's home she wasn't there. Then Yaten called Minako getting the info they needed she was staying with Mamoru tonight. Minako said that she would get her the message right away.

**Here you go all hope you enjoy sorry it took so long kinda got writers block for this story and the Inuyasha fic I got going right now so again sorry all...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next day Usagi and Mamoru showed up at the three lights apartment.

"Come in you two." Yaten said when he answered the door.

" Please have a seat." Princess Kakyuu offered to them both sat down in front of her.

"Why did you want to speak to me." Usagi asked looking at her with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten looking at at her.

"I wanted to talk with you about the energy flowing throw Kaelyn's body. Something tells me that you might know." Kakyuu said looking right at her.

All Usagi could do was look at the floor then Mamoru spoke up.

"Why would you think Usagi would know?" Usagi looked at him after he spoke, ("Why would he say that he knows the truth, he knows that I know what it is and what it is might bring another battle one that she doesn't want to fight.

Seiya looked at Usagi she was hiding something that much he could tell.

"Well Usagi do you know." Taiki said looking at her, Usagi again looked at the floor fidgeting with her hands then spoke.

"Yes, I do know what it is" Usagi spoke up Mamoru looked at her with concern.

"What is then Usagi?" Kakyuu asked her gently seeing that this was painful for her to speak of.

" Well... about four years ago we encountered the Black Moon Clan from the planet Nemesis they came from the future intending on taking over the future before I took my place a Neo Queen Serenity."

Usagi said sitting there all eyes on her Mamoru was shocked that Usagi told them that much information.

" Are you saying that you know the future Usagi." Kakyuu asked.

"Yes princess..." She said looking up then right at Seiya then back down to the floor. "Kaelyn will be alright as long as no more dark energy gets into her body." Usagi said.

"If you don't mind me asking Usagi how is it that you know about this?" Kakyuu asked watching Usagi her demur seemed to almost be in pain not wanting to talk about this.

"Well... I myself was infused with the dark energy, it left me weak for awhile." Usagi said looking up at Mamoru.

"Do you feel it too?" Taiki asked surprising every one with his comment.

"No, Kaelyn had become her own person now she may look like me but her and I are completely separate now..." Usagi said with a smile.

"So do you think that this enemy has returned." Seiya said to her.

" That is impossible the black moon clan was all killed and I destroyed the Death Phantom." Usagi said with an uneasy look on her face.

"But you fear that it is am I right Usagi." Kakyuu questioned her.

Mamoru watched Usagi the fear was written all over her face Usagi had never really told him what all had happen to her between Prince Demand before he had gotten there breaking the Death Phantom's hold on her. Mamoru then spoke up to the group.

"Who ever this enemy is they want to take Kaelyn and make her as the ruler of Crystal Tokyo in the future that was what Haruka got from what was said to her." Mamoru said as Usaig looked up at him she had never told them that much information but maybe Mamoru figured that it was okay to revel it to them she herself probably said to much about the future as it were.

They all started at the two in shock that they knew what the future was going to be.

("Now I understand Usagi why you could not forget about Mamoru.") Seiya thought to himself.

"How long should Kaelyn be asleep?" Seiya asked worried.

Usagi looked up at him.

"You mean she still asleep?" Uasgi asked eyes widen. "She should have woke up by now..." Usagi said with sad eyes standing up. "Take me to her please..." Usagi asked then was lead down the hall into Seiya's room Usagi took Kaelyn's hand when she did Usagi was thrown aside and she screamed in pain.

"Usagi!!" Mamoru shouted going to her aid and helping her to her feet she saw Seiya go to touch her.

"No! Don't touch her!" Usagi shouted stopping him.

"Usagi what is it?" Kakyuu asked worried for Kaelyn.

Usagi walked over and took her hand once again this time holding on the silver crystal glowed with its power surrounding Kaelyn's body when the light faded away Kaelyn opened her eyes and Usagi smiled at her.

"Welcome back Kaelyn." She said to her as Kaelyn looked around the room.

"How do you feel?" Seiya asked taking her hand.

All Kaelyn did was look at him and smile.

"We should let her rest now." Kakyuu spoke up to the group Usagi agreed and they all started to walk out the door Kaelyn grabbed Seiya's hand pulling him back to her the others made their way out the door shutting it behind them.

"Kaelyn what is it?" He asked looking at her.

"Seiya... I'm scared..." She said shaking he sat down on the bed and took her into his arms he had never once really seen fear in her eyes no like this and she was shaking in his arms.

"Don't let him take me please Seiya..." She said weakly into his chest shaking at the thought of becoming evil becoming his enemy.

"Don't worry I will never let any one take you... Kaelyn... you know that I love you..." He said tightening his hold on her. It wasn't long till she fell asleep in his arms he laid her back into the bed then walked out of the room where every one was waiting.

"What did she say?" Yaten asked as Seiya shut the door.

"She's afraid... She wouldn't stop shaking." Seiya said to the group with worry.

"She has never once been afraid." Usagi said. "Not once has she shown fear you all have to agree about that." She finished, Usagi was right no one had seen fear in Kaelyn before with every fight there was no once of fear with in her but now she was afraid.

The door bell rang they all looked at one another wondering who it could be, Seiya answered the door.

"You, What are you doing here?" He asked.

**Okay all I'm ending it here sorry for the delay my computer has been occupied by some one into World of War craft grrrr... so this will have to do for now I have just got this cool idea for this story and I can't wait to write it and it all starts with the person at the door well till then bye now ... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Setsuna what are you doing here?" Usagi asked as Yaten opened the door for her to come in.

" I think there is something you should know about Kaelyn Usagi." Setsuna said entering the apartment.

"What should I know?" Usagi asked as Setsuna stood there tall and with no expression.

"I came here after Michiru and Haruka told me what had happened last night." She said with a sigh and closed her eyes not knowing how she was going to tell them what she should have when Kaelyn first appeared she thought Kaelyn herself would speak up but she kept quite this was still a mystery to her as to why Kaelyn still let them all believe that she would one day fade away.

Everyone stood and sat waiting for Setsuna to speak and explain to them why she was there.

"Kaelyn is not just... part of Usagi she was never just manifested from Usaig she has always existed She is Usagi's twin sister... I don't know why she hasn't said anything to you all about this." Setsuna spat out the truth to them all.

Usagi's eyes widened at this news.

"It has become curtail for you to know with this new enemy that seems to want to obtain her and her abilities who ever they are they know she too has a claim to the thrown to silver millennium to crystal Tokyo." Setsuna said looking at her future king and queen which were in shock at this.

"Setsuna if she is my twin sister why can't we remember her?" Usagi asked still shocked along with Mamoru not to mention the others in the room this seen was unraveling in front of them causing them to also be confused they were figuring out that there was a lot to the story behind their friends lives.

"Kaelyn is very strong when it comes to her power but with that amount of power she possesses comes a price her body is weak at times your mother queen Serenity noticed this she did what she could for her but her body started to fail her so to save her life she did what she did with all of us when the moon kingdom was destroyed by queen Beryl she sent her here to the future to be reborn the only thing is her soul was put into you Usagi so that you two would never be apart but that ended when your mother died. That is probably why she was forgotten for you were the only one that could remember besides my father who was the guardian of course who then passed that information on to me.." Setsuna explained.

"Is that why she was asleep so long her body is weaker than mine?" Usagi finally spoke after a long silence she had a worried look on her face for Kaelyn's health.

"Yes, I'm afraid so... But if she were to be turned she would defeat you princess..." Setsuna said with regret.

"We won't let that happen." Seiya spoke up along with Taiki and Yaten their princess agreeing with them.

"This does not mean that Usagi is out of the same danger as Kaelyn but I think we need to keep a close eyes on her." Mamoru said to the lights and princess Kakyuu then looked at Usagi then Setsuna.

"I agree with Mamoru the others will be informed about all this as soon as possible." Setsuna said heading for the door just then she stopped as she and the others heard a door open down the hall then standing there was Kaelyn not looking to happy.

"Kaelyn..." Usagi said shocked.

"I don't need protection." Kaelyn said walking past Seyia and walking over to the door where Setsuna stood she then reached for the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Setsuna asked.

"To my apartment do you mind." Kaelyn said with a harsh voice to her.

"You shouldn't be alone right now..." Setsuna said to her stopping her from opening the door.

Kaelyn closed her eyes thinking about the statement just made to her, her head was screaming at her and she was full of confusion at that time.

"Thank you for your concern but right now I need to be alone." She said opening her eyes and looking around at her friends. "Please understand." Kaeyln then opened the door.

"Kaelyn I'll come and check on you later okay." Seiya said letting her know that they understood and that they cared about her.

"Thank you Seiya..." Kaelyn said shutting the door and went up to her apartment.

"You just let her go why?" Usagi said historical.

"She's not that far away besides when you care about some one you can't keep them locked up gotta let them go and let them know you will be there for them when they need it..." Seiya said walking away and down the hall and into his room where he sat on his bed and touched the spot where Kaelyn had been laying. With that Usagi, Mamoru, and Setsuna headed out leaving the lights apartment.

Kaelyn was in her bed room sitting on her bed holding her head wondering what exactly had happened to her she felt funny for some reason.

After this episode of events weeks went by and not one attempt on Usagi or Kaelyn it was as if the enemy had been scared off but they knew sooner or later they would strike again but when was the question on everyone's mind.

"Kaelyn and Usagi had started to spend more time together getting to really know one another going shopping together she also was becoming very close to the other girl as well. For the first time in Kaelyn's life she was having fun and just being a normal person and not just being a teen idol this was something new to her and she was beginning to like it.

"I see she is enjoying herself." Michiru said to Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

"That's good everyone needs to have fun right?" Hotaru said laughing and finishing her ice cream.

"Yes, that's right." Michiru replied to the little girl who slurped the last of her ice cream up.

"I'm afraid that this happy time will end soon." Hotaru said with a serious tone putting her bowl that held the ice cream down.

"Something is coming is that right?" Haruka asked looking over at the girls who were laughing. It was then they witnessed Kealyn leaving the group it looked as if she was getting up to go to the restroom then she turned the corner and held her head in pain then ran to the bathroom they also saw that she was breathing hard. All four looked at one another in agreement to keep a very close eye on her from now on.

Days later in Kaelyn's apartment Seiya knocked then entered she was no where in site.

"Kaelyn are you here?" He called her name through the apartment then he heard a flushing sound then Kaelyn stepped out of her bathroom.

"Seiya... Your early..." She said shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"I thought we could leave a little early... are you feeling alright?" He said looking at her for an answer.

"Of course why wouldn't I? I'm fine really..." she took his hand then looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Okay then lets go..." He said practically dragging her out of her apartment.

The sun had gone down and the Kaelyn and Seiya were sitting together on a park bench.

"This was a perfect day Seiya." Kaelyn said getting closer to him closing her eyes taking in the moment Seiya then leaned in for a kiss.

It was then the enemy decided to some on the seen.

"Well isn't this nice mis Kaelyn..." A voice rang out the two breaking the kiss startled by the voice they turned to see how it was there was a female standing there with pale skin and black lips wearing a black dress.

"My name is Lamia and I have come for Kaelyn." She spoke folding her arms and closing her eyes.

"I don't think so." Seiya said to the woman she then opened her eyes.

"And I suppose that you think your going to stop me..." She laughed at Seiya's words. "Now come with me Kaelyn we have big plans for you..." Lamia Spoke putting her finger to her lips with an evil smirk.

"I don't think so." Kaelyn said looking at Seiya they both transformed.

"You have got to be kidding me well I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." She said irritated.

She then transformed having a pair of black wings and vampire teeth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kealyn and Seiya had transformed ready to fight then that battle begun after a half hour the two were getting tired especially Kealyn. Fighter looked over at her fatigued body she was breathing hard.

Not far away were Haruka and Michiru they heard the fight and transformed and started to run to assist in the battle.

" Haruka are you sure you should be doing this I'm sure I can take care of this on my own." Michiru said while running along side Haruka.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied hoping that they would get there in time.

Kealyn was on her knees and fighter was standing in front of her to protect her. Just then as Lamia was about to strike fighter down the blow was interrupted.

"Can we join the party you two?" Uranus asked from atop a near by building with Neptune by her side.

They both jumped to the ground in front of fighter.

"Are you two alright?" Neptune asked. Fighter leaned down to help Kaelyn off the ground.

"Yeah were alright thanks." Fighter replied Uranus smiled at the news.

"That's good" Uranus said to them.

Then from out of no where a heavy dark energy came through knocking then all to the ground.

"You will not interfere!!" Lamia stated walking closer to them with confidence.

Fighter stumbled to his feet and Kaelyn was coming too along with Uranus and Neptune.

"Why can't you just stay down!!" Lamia yelled in frustration. "Death spears strike!!" She shouted sending a shower of dark colored spears heading straight for fighter.

"NO! Fighter!" Kaelyn yelled throwing herself in front of him the spears piercing into her back her body then fell limp in his arms.

Uranus and Neptune opened their eyes just as it all happened and were shocked at the seen.

"NO!!" Uranus yelled tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kaelyn!!" Fighter yelled her name. "Why?? Why did you do it??" Fighter was yelling at her.

Kaelyn opened her eyes and smiled. "Because Sieya I love you so much..." She spoke to him weakly then gasped for air then closed her eyes.

"Kaelyn come on hang in there!! Don't come on Kaelyn you can't leave me!!" fighter yelled hysterically tears flowing from his eyes he was still holding her now lifeless body.

"This is not good the master is going to kill me." Lamia said holding her hand over her mouth. "I can't let her die or the master will have my head she spoke under her breath. Her eyes glowed red then Kaelyn's body glowed red then and Lamia stepping through a portal to return Kaelyn disappeared then showed up in Lamia's arms then she was gone.

"Kaelyn!!" Fighter screamed trying to make it to the portal before they disappeared. He hit his knees as they vanished.

"They have her now..." Uranus spoke gripping her fist tightly Neptune put her hand on Fighter's shoulder. Then they heard a commotion Uranus had punched her fist into a wall.

Fighter stood shocked at her actions.

"Uranus stop what are you doing." Neptune yelled hurting yourself is not going to change what happened.

"Michiru!! We failed!!" Uranus yelled.

Fighter transformed back into Seiya and walked over.

"No we didn't fail..." He said to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right Haruka now we have to tell the others and prepare for the next action they will take. This isn't over we can still get her back." Michiru said putting her hand on the other shoulder.

They transformed back then went on there way to tell everyone the bad news Seiya headed back to his apartment to tell his princess and his brother's.

"This is really bad." Minako said worried.

Everyone had gathered at Rei's temple to discuss the issue at hand.

Usagi was just staring off into deep thought about the up coming battle she would be facing her own sister this time and Setsuna had told her that she probably would not win if it came to a battle Kaelyn's powers were stronger by far but Setsuna also said that her body is weaker.

"Usagi what is it?" Mamoru asked worried about her.

"Nothing I'm just thinking that's all."

"Well if it comes down to a fight between Usagi and Kaelyn the best way is to get Kaelyn to use most of her power up in a battle with up then Usagi can step in after she's weakened and then try and get her back with the power of the silver crystal.

"Hey every one what's going on?" A voice came from behind the group they all turned to see Chibiusa standing there.

"Chibiusa what are you doing here?" Usagi asked wide eyes.

"Well can't I come and visit you guys with out having a reason?" Chibiusa said with an innocent face.

"So what is going on here?" She continued to ask. Everyone just looked at her not really knowing what to say to her.

Setsuna walked over to her. "Small Lady tell us why you have come here you were not suppose to come back here for any type of visit." Setsuna asked her princess. Chibiusa looked at her friends and her face lost that innocent look it had seconds ago now her face held sadness and confusion.

"What is it Chibiusa?" Usagi asked causing Chibiusa to look up at her.

"Usagi!" Chibiusa shouted with a tears streaming down her face she ran into Usagi's arms and was embraced.

"Usagi... The future it's changing for some reason..." Crystal Tokyo is breaking up all over the buildings even parts of the palace are crumbling as I speak... Mother sent me back to see what was going on to cause this and to help in any way I can to repair the damage..." She spoke gaining control on her emotions and tears.

"Don't worry Chibiusa everything is going to be alright I promise." Usagi spoke to her future daughter with confidence and a smile.

Every one looked at each other knowing Usagi had just made a very bold statement they weren't sure how things were going to turn out if Usagi had to face her twin they would have to stick to the plan for sure now it was there only hope.

Everything was explained to Chibiusa and she told what Usagi was now up against Setsuna also explained that the things that have happened were not suppose to happen Kaelyn was just suppose to live out her life as a normal person never knowing who she was now things were completely different and the enemy had taken her Usagi also told Chibiusa about the dark energy that was back Usagi was worried about Chibiusa's reaction in telling her this part knowing that it had once controlled her making her almost destroy this planet and all that she loved.

**Tell me what you think I'm going to start having shorter chapters I hope that's okay cause it's what you're all going to get till that last chapter alright well bye now...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

A week went by and no sign of the enemy or Kaelyn this made Seiya most of all frustrated he was out on a walk he hadn't even heard from Usagi or any one for that matter weather or not they knew anything something was very off with him and he couldn't figure out why he racked his head with worry he finally sat down on a bench in the park and let out a heavy sigh putting his face in his hands.

Her then felt some one looking at him and decided to remove his hands from his face and looked to see who it was it was a girl with pink hair who looked like Usagi she stood about Usagi's hight as well.

"Are you alright?" The girls asked looking at him with worried eyes. "My name is Chibiusa what's yours?" She asked extending her hand. Seiya then excepted it.

"I'm fine thank you for caring my name is Seiya."

"It's nice to finally meet you I'm Usagi's cousin." she said with a smile she's told me so much about you. I'm sorry about Kaelyn she must mean a lot to you huh...?" Chibiusa spoke sitting down next to him. Seiya blinked a few times at the girls explanation on who she was but he thought why would this girl know about Kaelyn and the situation if she was Usagi's cousin.

"So how close are you and Usagi?" Seiya asked still not quite understanding who this girl really was.

"Very close..." Chibiusa said with a smile.

"Oh well thats funny she's never mentioned you before you two being so close and all." Seiya said watching her reaction. Chibiusa looked nervous for a moment then looked at Seiya in the eyes when she did so Seiya saw it, the same look Usagi always had in her eyes there was a light in them and this girl had it too.

"It figures that Usaig wouldn't tell you about me that is so like her she's always thinking about herself when it comes to stuff like that... besides... she didn't know when or if I would ever be back for a visit the last time I left." Chibiusa spoke annoyed she looke at Seiya he was drifting off in his thoughts she then took his hand which took him by surprise.

"Were going to get her back Seiya I promise you that. They won't get away with this." She said with sympathy and determination.

"So who are you really?" Seiya asked.

"Some one who knows first hand what its like to be controlled by the enemy I know what they are doing to her right now right now they are warping her mind then when they are sure she is ready they will send her out to destroy us." Usagi and I will do everything we can to bring her back." Chibiusa stated.

_**Else where in the enemies camp: **_

"Lamia, you are so luck that this Kaelyn didn't die the master would have had your head." a female voice spoke as a person entered the room where Lamia was sitting.

"Shut it Usha I don't need to hear it." Limia spoke holding her head.

"The master is pleased however you managed to get her here." Usha said making her way around to Lamia. "He thinks that by tonight she will be ready to take into battle and destroy the white moon and then we will rule this planet.

_**Deeper inside the fortress:**_

"I think you are ready my evil queen." A dark seductive voice said to Kaelyn as she walked forward.

"You are now known as Mave my dear." the voice spoke to her.

"Yes, Arawn I am ready I will do as you command." Kaelyn spoke evill.

Her hair was now black her skin pale to the eyes her lips were black and she wore a long tight fitting dress that was dark purple that had a black lining her finger nails now held black nail polish her eyes had a dark purple tint to them.

Night fall came and Seiya wanted to walk Chibiusa home in case of danger and sure enough the enemy decided to strike. Chibiusa called the others on her communicator while Seiya transformed she then joined him in the battle the others arrived.

"Is that? It can't be..." Jupiter said in shock.

"It is It's Kaelyn." Mercury said as she was scanning the womans body.

Fighter was in shock his beautiful Kaelyn was now evil.

"Sailor moon!!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled to get her attention back to what the task at hand was.

"Right!" Sailor moon said breaking out her scepter in hoped to try and bring her back.

"Ha! You think that is going to work on me dear sister!!" Kaelyn yelled repelling the power of the moon scepter.

"No!" Sailor moon yelled." This can't be.

"Pluto said she would be strong Sailor moon." Mars said to her friend.

"Maybe all we need is a litter more power." Chibi moon said walking up behind sailor moon.

Fighter watched as chibi moon brought out her scepter then the two combined the two together and still Kaelyn had repelled it but his time sent it right back at then hitting chibi moon knocking her into sailor moon.

"Chibi moon! Wake up open your eyes please." Sailor moon yelled in a panic.

Mars came over and took her from sailor moon.

"Sailor moon you have a job that still needs to be done we will take care of her." Mars spoke gently taking the girl from her arms.

"Sailor moon I wonder if you couldn't tap into Sailor cosmos power if you could we might have a chance in this battle." Venus suggested.

It was then that the evil behind everything appeared to them stopping Kaelyn's attacks.

"Well, well well I see that you have met my evil queen Mave isn't she beautiful..." Arawn said ascending from the sky above.

"And who might you be?!" Jupiter demanded as he walked over to Kaelyn and but his arm around her waist.

"My name is Arawn and I am here to take what is rightfully mine. You see through Kaeyln or should I say Mave she has the right to the throne as well as you dear princess Serena. She ans I will rule this world and make to what ever we seem fit with evil but the only way that is possible is to get rid of all the white moon and all the goodness in the world." Arawn said said taking Kaelyn closer to him.

Fighter was becoming enraged at the sight.

"Take your hands off of her! Star serious laser!!" fighter shouted sending a blast at him knocking him to the ground. Kaelyn then looked at him he looked familiar to her she then cocked her head to one side.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at him then slowly walked towards him. Arawn looked up and saw her this was not suppose to happen she was not to see him.

"Kaelyn... It's me Sieya." He said hoping to get through to her.

"It looks as if Seiya triggered something in her mind just by seeing him." Mercury said.

"Mave! Come back to me now!" Arawn commanded. Kaelyn then grabbed her head in pain then while holding her head looked at Seiya once more.

"Seiya..." She whispered falling to the ground.

"No this can not be!" Arawn shouted getting up off the ground then releasing his power then a smoke screen then he grabbed his queen and retreated for the time being.

When the smoke cleared they all saw that he was gone along with Kaelyn. Seiya was on his knees.

"She was almost back she said my name." He said pounding his fist into her cement while Sailor moon came up behind him along with the others she put her hand on his shoulder.

"We will get her back Seiya trust in your love for her as long as she can some how remember it she will come back." Sailor moon said with a smile getting down to his level...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Back at the fortress Arawn was trying to figure out why just seeing this man almost broke his hold over his new queen he made his way over to the sleeping Mave he watched her sleep then leaned over and on top of her to steal a kiss from her lips when her eyes opened.

"What are you doing my lord?" Mave questioned him as his lips were close to hers.

"My queen you are awake... I was wanting a kiss from your lips." He spoke seductively.

She then backed him up but for a moment and he grew inpatient.

"Why do keep denying me!" He shouted at her angered at her constant denial of him he was sure by this time she would have been totally and utterly his for the taking.

All Mave did was look at him with no answer to give him at least not one he would have liked.

Something inside her was waring what is was she didn't know but one moment she not cared for anyone or anything the next moment she was filled with love for people she could hardly remember one person in particular his image was still in her mind and she could not understand why deep down she knew this man knew that he was some how important to her and possibly in love with but she could not remember him every day his image would get stronger but she'd not dare tell Arawn about him or he would put her through another round of the dark energy which was painful so she tried to play her part with him as much as possible.

"I grow inpatient with you Mave!" He said as he stormed out of the room.

It had been two days since they had made a move on the white moon Arawn thought as he walked down the hall and pondered on what to do then it came to him what if some how Mave killed that Sieya person in which Kaelyn was in love with then she would be all his. He stroked his chin and smiled evilly at his thought. "Yes that should work." he then turned around back to the room and opened the door.

"My dear we are leaving for another attack." with those words they were both gone.

Arawn then spotted his target the bad thing was he was not alone.

"Seiya cheer up Usagi has hope that we will get her back you need to have the same." Taiki said to him as he leaned up against a tree.

"I don't doubt that at all Taiki." he said with his eyes closed.

"Then what is the problem?" Taiki asked him as he gave a weak sigh.

"To be honest I really don't know there is something strange about her I could feel it and I'm not talking about her being evil either." He said in a low voice.

Then Arawn made his move attacking Seiya and Taiki barely missing the strike.

Mave then made her appearance Arawn instructing he to kill Seiya she had him pinned against the tree while Arawn took care of any interference.

Mave had her sword raised to strike him down when he opened his eyes looking her in the eyes then a strange power from with in her jolted her back making her drop the sword she was glowing with a silver aura Seiya fell to the ground at this time Usagi and Chibiusa arrived already transformed they looked at each other then at Seiya Taiki was already taking care of business with Arawn already transformed Fighter then went to assist to keep Arawn away from Kaelyn.

"Moon crystal!! Power!!" Both sailor moon and chibi moon yelled at the same time releasing the power of the silver crystal Mave had fallen to the ground under the power then was angered and started to fight back instantly knocking sailor moon down leaving chibi moon to fight alone.

"Kealyn you must come back! Please Kaelyn you have to remember who you are!!" Chibi moon yelled at her then looked back at Fighter who was helping Sailor moon up off the ground.

"Kaelyn I know your still in there other wise you would have killed Seiya before remember him!! Remember the love you have for him!!" Fighter was shocked at hearing those words come from some one he barely knew.

Mave's powers began to weaken as Kaelyn started to come forth remembering Seiya this time it was stronger than before.

("I loved him I knew he was some one to me?") she thought as memories of the two of them flooded back to her.

Arawn not wanting this to be the end shot her with a dark beam causing her to scream with pain from the power of the crystal and the power from Arawn caused an explosion of bright light when it was gone no longer was Mave standing there but sailor cosmos her eyes were full of anger as she looked towards Arawn this was a surprised to all they all stood there in aw especially chibi moon she had always wanted to see sailor cosmos. Her hair silver now her eyes as blue as a crystal see and a glow of majestic silver all around her body. She began to speak and her words flowed from her mouth echoing as she stood before Arawn to pass her judgment.

"Arawn from the house of Osirs I hear by pass judgment upon you and your kind you will never set foot on this planet again nor shall you ever find peace but only torment for the crimes that you have committed against me and the ones that I love." Her cold hard gaze let him know that he was about to die he watched her raise her staff then closed her eyes and he closed his.

"I will not kill you but send you to a place that you and your minions can never return." She spoke bringing down her staff releasing its power in which engulfed him then reached out taking his followers with him.

Cosmos then stood there then turned to her friends the glow had faded then her transformation faded as well she fell to her knees Fighter ran to her and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Kaelyn!!" she was now unconscious in his arms.

Sailor moon walked up behind Chibi moon and put her hand on her shoulder as she stood there still shocked at sailor solder she had just seen and fallen.

"You did good Chibi moon..." Sailor moon said to her with a smile.

"Usagi!!" she exclaimed hugging her future mother tight. Fighter and Maker looked over at the sight they both looked at the two in an embrace then looked at one another putting two and two together this chibi moon also held the silver crystal.

They both got up Fighter holding his Kaelyn in his arms and walked over to the two as they had released one another.

"It was an honor to meet the daughter of the future queen of crystal Tokyo." Fighter said with a smile as did Maker.

Kaelyn was taken to Ami to see how much of the dark energy was still inside of her.

"Well Ami is she going to be alright?" Usagi asked while everyone else was out side the room waiting for an answer.

"I think she's going to be just fine Usagi." Ami said to her friend.

"Okay then why do you have that look on your face something showed up in the scan you did and your not telling me." Usagi said worried.

"It's just that I need to talk to Seiya about this first alright. Usagi please try and understand alright." Ami and Usagi walked out of the door and Ami called Sieya into the room.

"Usagi what's going on?" Mamoru asked not liking the look on Usagi's face.

"I don't know Ami wouldn't tell me." she said with a pout and a sad look to her face taking a seat next to him.

The others now looked worried now at this news and wondered what Ami was talking to Seiya about at that moment that she couldn't tell Usagi. They all looked at the door then all were silent awaiting for what ever good or bad news would be delivered when the door opened.

**Alright all one more chapter I will warn all now that the next chapter will speed up a little time wise bye now...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Every one waited for Seiya and Ami to emerge from the room that held Usagi's twin sister.

Inside the room Ami started talking to him.

"What is it Ami? Why did you want to talk to me alone about Kaelyn." he asked worried that something was wrong with her and thought Ami should tell him in private.

"Seiya Kaelyn is just fine there isn't a trace of the dark energy in her body at all but I did find something that was interesting.." She said with a smile on her face. Seiy looked at her with confusion.

"The reason Kaelyn was able to fight off the dark energy like she did so quickly she has and extra light growing with in her Seiya." Ami said a little excited.

"Are you saying that she's..?" Seiya said in shock.

"That's right a new star will be born soon Seiya one that you and Kaelyn created with your love for one another." Ami was so happy for him and Kealyn.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Seiya asked then they both headed for the door.

When Ami opened it Seiya was silent and his face was unreadable but Ami's face was bursting with a smile on her face which confused everyone.

"Ami are you going to tell us what is going on?" Haruka said impatiently Sieya gulped at that point and he left the room everyone watched him with question as he walked out of the room.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Michiru asked trying to keep Haruka calm.

"No she fine, but a new star will be born soon." She said with a giggle.

Everyone looked at one another. Yaten looked at Taiki who hug his head then looked to his princess who looked at Mamoru all three men walked out the door to go find Seiya.

"When you say new star you mean a baby right Ami?" Usagi said in shock that this was happening.

"That's right Usagi that is the only reason she was able to fight the dark energy so quickly with the help of the silver crystal, the crystal strengthened the light inside of her." Ami said finally taking a seat.

Outside on the roof the three found Seiya leaning on the edge looking out over the city.

("I'm going to be a father... am I really ready for such a task?")

A hand was placed on his shoulder he turned to look at who it was it was Mamoru behind him were Yaten and Taiki.

"You alright Seiya?" Mamoru asked him releasing his shoulder Seiya then turned back around looking across the city once more hanging his head and letting out a sigh.

Mamoru watched him then looked at the other two behind him who didn't know what to say either.

They were thinking that now Seiya would be forever bound here on Earth if they were to ever choose to return and rebuild their home world.

"I know you must be in shock over this, am I right Seiya?" asked Mamoru looking at the sun that was reaching the end of the sky line allowing the night to enter the sky.

"Shock...hhmm wouldn't you be?" Seiya finally said to Mamoru slightly turning to look his way.

"Well... yes,but you see I love Usagi and if it were her I would be happy about it more like excited to be staring a family with her." He said to Seiya. "Its a great felling knowing that your going to be a father knowing that the future can be shaped and molded through a part of you." Seiya listened to Mamoru's words he wanted to become a father. He then smiled at him.

"I guess I am too it's just that I have no clue how to..." He said Yaten and Taiki still standing there silent.

"Look Seiya no one really knows how to be a parent it's something that you learn about along the way and don't worry all of us will be here to help if you need it." Mamoru spoke to him then walked back inside leaving the three of them alone.

"Seiya how could you be so careless!!" Yaten yelled.

"Yell all you want it's not going to change the fact that Kaelyn is carrying my child." Sieya yelled back.

His face then lowered in worry and the others became concerned.

"What is it Sieya?" Taiki asked.

"Ami told me that this will not be easy for Kaelyn it will be a difficult birth." Seiya said lowering her head.

"You mean that she could?" Taiki said causing Yaten to gasp.

Weeks went by then months Kaelyn seemed to be doing well she only had three weeks left to go and no complications so far at this time she wasn't left alone at any time between Usagi and Seiya constantly there taking shifts the two of them were driving Kaelyn nuts once in a while one of the others forced them to leave and do something else for a while.

"But Taiki wait..." Seiya said as as Taiki shoved him and Usagi out the door.

"She need rest now go out for a while your two are driving her crazy!" Taiki said to them then slammed the door in their face.

"Well What do you want to do?" Usagi asked looking at Seiya then they both started to walk down the hall.

They ended up at the crown arcade where the others were all sitting around.

"Hey you two get kicked out again...?" Rei said with a giggle in her voice.

"No!! shut up Rei!" Usagi yelled.

"Yep I knew it you were driving her insane again poor girl..." Makoto said laughing.

"I think you two should back off for awhile." Haruka said.

"She has plenty of time left you don't have to hover over her like that." Michiru said giggling at the fact on how worried the two of them were.

Back at Kaelyn's place Taiki had shut the door.

"Thank Taiki they both mean well I know but I'm not helpless I can do somethings on my own they drive me up the wall..." Kaelyn said frustrated causing Taiki to laugh.

"What is so funny Taiki..." Kaelyn asked pouting at him.

"Them and you not to mention that face your making right now." He said teasing her.

"It's not funny Taiki..." She said and he looked at her standing there she was so beautiful.

"I think you should rest in peace and quiet while you have the chance. They will be back sooner than you think." Taiki said to her helping her back into her bed.

"You're going to stay right Taiki?" Kaelyn asked of him.

"Yes, I will not leave you alone in case you need something alright." He answered her then turned and shut off the light and shut the door.

Hours later Seiya had not returned which was a shock to Taiki then suddenly he heard Kaelyn scream in pain and ran to her side Yaten ran in the room as he was walking down the hall and heard the screams as well.

"Yaten where is Seiya!!" Taiki yelled at him.

"I don't know I thought he was here?" Yaten replied.

"I'm calling an ambulance now!! something is wrong!" Taiki stated and Yeten went in Kaelyns room to try and calm her down.

"Kaelyn you need to calm down please..." Yaten said to her stroking her hair. It didn't take long for the EMS to get there seeing as it was a call from one of the three light.

Kealyn was loaded up into the ambulance Taiki went with and Yaten stayed behind to try and find Seiya and the others.

Seiya's cell phone rang Yaten had finally gotten a signal.

"Yaten what is it?" Seiya answered the phone with all to hear.

"What?! Taiki is with her where?!" We'll be there right away!!" Seiys said and hung up telling the others what was going on they all headed for the hospital.

When they got there Taiki and Yaten were there to meet them.

"Well how is she?" Seiya yelled.

"Well she is having some complications the doctor said that the baby had to come out now or we would loose them both." Taiki said hagging his head.

Seiya's eyes went wide in disbelief at what was happening.

"So all we can all do right now is wait." Yaten said with sorrow hanging in his voice.

They all sat around the waiting room then almost two hours later the doctor came out to the group.

"Well doctor how is she how is Kaelyn?" Seiya asked nervous about what he would say

"It was a difficult procedure but she and the baby are fine congratulations you have a new baby girl young man." The doctor said leaving them all with a sigh of relief.

"You can go see the baby if you want but only one in at a time to see the new mother." The doctor said to them all.

The group headed down the hall to see the new baby girl while Seiya went to see Kaelyn.

Kaelyn opened her eyes and say Seiya sitting by her side.

"Seiya..." Kealyn softly said to him as he took her hand.

"Princess I want you to marry me so that you and I and our new daughter can be a family." Seiya breathed out of his mouth.

"Oh Seiya yes... yes I will marry you..." She said tears rolling down her face.

Out in the hall they all looked through the nursery window at the new bundle of joy that was just brought into this world.

"Look how cute she is..."Chibiusa said pointing at her. "Hey Setsuna why does she look so much like me?" She questioned bringing them all back to a reality.

They all looked at the child again and discussed that this child did resemble Chibiusa.

No one had an explanation for this not even Setsuna.

They all stood there in shock and confusion and Seiya and Kaelyn were planing there lives together with there new daughter.

**Well all I hope you enjoyed my fic yes this is the last chapter of this story I had fun writing it and I'm sorry that is took so long for the update but I was having a little trouble writing it along with my Inuyasha fic which I just finished today as well. Well I want to thank you all that read and thank you to all my reviewers...**

**mina-sama14, ****aldoraspritelette, Moon's Rose, Sailor.x.Pixie, Sailor Rain, R.Paramo, Jay, Noir86, LauraDrazen, Tankos, Pai, Fangirl44, lilyfairygirl,**

**Sailor Sayuri,** **SkylerKnight****.**

**Thank you all again till next fic bye now...lol... let me know what you think...**


End file.
